Potential
by Blarggy
Summary: Ichigo has Potential, alright. And someone doesn't like the idea. -Ichigo x Rukia pairing -- FINISHED.-
1. Chapter 1

Potential

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

A routine day finished in the routine way. Rukia disappearing inside of the closet and Ichigo scowling ever so slightly with his hands behind his head, slowly drifting off to sleep.

But what was out of the ordinary was the either incredibly weak or very far away reiatsu that kept Ichigo from sleeping. He couldn't identify it. It definitely wasn't hollow, but it wasn't human either.

_It feels kind've...familiar. Like I've felt it before..._

The ominous feeling that came with this odd familiarity with an as of yet unknown reiatsu was thoroughly ignored by the brash 16 year old. He decided instead to actually sleep.

Controlling one's reiatsu output was child's play for anyone who bothered to practice. A rather tall figure stood just outside the Kurosaki Clinic, leaning against a light post. The flickering orange light of the old bulb illuminated the stranger briefly, revealing a simple outfit. A pair of jeans, 'stylishly' or otherwise worn at one knee. A white muscle shirt accentuating toned biceps. A pair of rugged and definitely used combat boots and a black or else dark brown fingerless glove on the right hand, which held a burning cigarette to his mouth.

The light flickered out, leaving the stranger's face to be lit by the fading glow of the cigarette from the last pull on the cancer stick.

"Che."

The following morning was chilly. Cold enough to warrant a jacket on Ichigo's part, and a zip up sweatshirt on Rukia's.

"I'm gonna fail the Algebra test. I just can't pay attention with all the Hollows that've been showing up." as Ichigo spoke, soft tendrils of water vapor formed a smooth fog that drifted silently upwards, meshing with the cold air.

"Oh quit whining" she shot back "You've been learning this longer than I have, I've had to catch up to you and the others. Besides, you're at the top of our class!"

They stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the vehicular traffic to disperse.

"Oi, Ichigooooooo!"

Keigo's annoying voice splintered the otherwise calm morning, and without thinking Ichigo stepped to the side and raised his arm. Keigo fell to the ground with a thud as Mizuiro waved in greeting.

"Good morning Ichigo, Rukia."

They both greeted Mizuiro and Rukia greeted the still grounded Keigo as he picked himself up.

The four continued, chatting animatedly as they walked. Finally being intercepted once more as they entered the School grounds.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue Orihime and Tatsuki Arisawa caught up with them and fell into step, exchanging pleasantries. Ishida and Sado were already in the classroom when the six walked in. Ishida, in his usual way, did not speak to them until Orihime struck up a conversation. Sado gave a brisk wave to Ichigo as they all sat down.

Just outside, below the classroom window stood the mysterious man, garbed as he was the night previous. Carelessly cracking the knuckles on his gloved hand, he began walking away, muttering to himself.

"You have Potential, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The students who were still arriving gave him a wide berth as he exited the schoolgrounds. Ichigo and the others sensitive to reiatsu were too preoccupied to notice the strange reiatsu even though it was in such close proximity.

Apparently the Hollow were not fussing over Algebra tests.

BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP.

Ichigo's substitute badge blared angrily, though most of the class and the teacher seemed not to hear it. Ichigo suddenly came down with a serious case of the flu and Rukia decided she needed to use the restroom. Both excused themselves and shot out of the classroom. After shoving Ichigo's body in the nearest closet, they set off. The Hollow was a weak one, according to her phone, so she didn't bother to get out of her Gigai.

They set off down the road, Ichigo in the lead. They arrived at the Hollow's location just as a red blast of reiatsu slammed into it, killing it instantly. Ichigo scanned where the blast may have come from, spotting a man standing a scant thirty meters away, he starting running toward him.

With a blurr and a slight wind, the man disappeared and Ichigo barely caught a glimpse of him passing, heading toward Rukia.

She stopped dead in her tracks as the mysterious man suddenly reappeared standing uncomfortably close to her. The wind took a second to catch up, but the wake created by his incredibly fast movements pushed against her, fluttering her skirt and pushing the stray bangs backwards. Her eyes were wide, registering nothing but shock. Her gaze slowly went down to where his fist was pushed into her gut.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's yell was more than just angry, as it usually was when she was injured. It was pained, worried. He was anguished.

She coughed, blood bubbled from her lips and rolled down to her chin, dropping to the ground. You could hear the figurative pin drop.

"RUKIA!"

His anger was released. With a shunpo(flash step) he instantly dashed towards Rukia as the man jumped off to the side, no emotion shown on his face. Rukia's body seemed to give in from the hit, and she fell to her knees. She would have fallen to the ground if it were not for Ichigo catching her at the last second.

Her breathing was shallow, but steady. Her eyes were unfocused and she was clearly unconscious. He slowly lay her down on the sidewalk, eyes blazing as he turned to stare at the man. His hand grabbed Zangetsu and he pulled it to his front, the bandages defying gravity as they flowed off the black blade.

"You will pay."

The man shrugged, cracking the knuckles on his ungloved hand.

"I hope so, Ichigo Kurosaki. Or all of this would have been a waste."

But with those words he was gone, vanishing before Ichigo could so much as lunge at him. His trademark scowl turned to a rather concerned expression as he moved back to Rukia, picking her up off the pavement as the trickle of blood slowly dried.

He soon arrived at the Kurosaki clinic, climbing through the bedroom window with Rukia in his arms. He took care to lay her on his bed and clean the slightly dried blood. Her breathing had been steady so there was no reason to assume she was substantially injured.

Without a word he left the clinic, reappearing soon after back in his body. He gently pushed a few stray strands of hair from her face, frowning as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rukia...you can't keep getting hurt like this." his voice was not it's usual edgey and arrogant tone.

"I wasn't trying to, stupid."

She spoke so suddenly that he jumped slightly, falling off the bed. He disguised this slip up by moving to his knees and turning to face her. She gave him a faint smile, her eyes only half open.

"What...happened, Ichigo?"

He retold the events that occured after she was knocked out, and furrowed his brow.

"What do you think he meant by 'I hope so'? And how did he know my name?"

She put on an unusual scowl. "How should I know? I was unconscious, idiot."

"I'm sorry, Rukia."

"For what?"

"For not being able to keep you safe."

"Shutup, stupid. I'm perfectly fine."

As she said that, however, she coughed heavily, convulsing in the bed and causing her body to lean upwards as she coughed.

"Rukia...Rukia I'm going to go get Inoue. Don't try to move"

She didn't argue, for once. She felt decidedly warm in Ichigo's bed. Content and sleepy, her eyes slowly closed and she succumbed to sleep. When she finally woke up, She was under the blanket, feeling considerably more warm than before. It took her a minute before she realised there was a body with her under the blankets. Ichigo was lying there, a serene look on his face as he slept.

His arm was lying idly on her side, and she was facing him, with a subconscious smile on her face. She pushed herself closer to him, and closed her eyes again. It was nice, not arguing for once or beating him up. Maybe she should try getting injured more often.

The antagonist of the day's events was conversing with someone who was hidden in shadow not far from the Kurosaki clinic. He was smoking again, and grinning.

"He has potential. More than you, and probably more than me as well."

"Did you have to hurt Rukia Kuchiki?" the voice was female, slightly rough, as if it was unused,

"It was the only way to guage his true Potential. It only comes forth when he is trying to protect someone. As you well know, Yoruichi Shihouin."

"Tsche."

* * *

Bit of a surprise there!

My first fanfiction, so please be brutally honest. At the same time, the more positive reviews I get the faster I'll update the story.

Blarggy


	2. Chapter 2

Potential, Chapter two.

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

* * *

Rukia woke with a start, sitting up rather quickly and regretting it right away. She lay back down, bringing her hand to the side of her head. She gave a low groan, she, unfortunately, woke with a splitting headache.

Ichigo, who woke up earlier than her, had already finished showering. He walked back into the room with a towel on his shoulders and was wearing his favorite pair of jeans. Dark blue with yellow-orange threading. He gave Rukia the most genuine and gentle smile he may have ever given anyone.

"You okay?"

She wavered on the edge of not telling him, to put his mind at ease. But she figured an aspirin wasn't a big deal. "I've got a bad headache, but other than that, I'm fine."

He pulled on a white T-shirt with some band name on it, followed by a leather jacket. "I'll get you some aspirin from the clinic"

"Thanks, Ichigo"

"Don't thank me, it's my fault, after all." A quick sad smile before he departed, leaving her to get dressed. She assumed he meant to keep the plans they had with Inoue, Chad, Ishida and Tatsuki. They were going to spend a laidback day at the mall. She put on a blue and white dress that had once been Yuzu's. She grabbed her spirit phone and pushed it into a shallow pocket.

Ichigo came back with a small glass of water and a single white aspirin. He handed them both to her before grabbing his substitute shinigami badge.

_Not taking any chances today. I won't let him get to Rukia again._

"I'm gonna let you out of the drawer if you promise to behave yourself and watch the house."

A muffled sound.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He pulled open the drawer on his desk, and Kon the modsoul popped out. His lion plushie body was stuffed into the bottom drawer, and upon being released, it more or less acted like a spring. He popped out, jumping on the bed and gave Ichigo the 'cold shoulder'. Which suited him fine. It was less annoying than Kon's usual self.

"C'mon, Rukia, let's head out." He tossed her a big jacket with a faux fur lining on the hood, which she threw on as they walked out the door.

They walked quietly, not exchanging much conversation, but Rukia noticed Ichigo was walking slightly closer than normal to her. Almost a protective air about everything he did.

"Er...about last night" Rukia said, her face burning. She knew she was blushing.

"Let's just not talk about it. I was worried about you, I don't know what I was thinking."

With that, they had arrived, Rukia frowned at him. She hadn't meant to seem cold or anything. She was going to ask what made him do it. But decided to let it be for now.

"Hey, Ichigo." Tatsuki said, tossing a wave their way.

" 'Ey Tatsuki, everyone."

"Good morning, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki." Rukia seemed to be more polite than Ichigo when dealing with friends.

They all headed off towards the food court to grab a quick breakfast. Ichigo was talking to Chad and Ishida about 'Crazies', while Inoue, Tatsuki, and Rukia were talking about what they wanted to buy. They had agreed that Rukia needed her own clothes, instead of using Yuzu's all the time.

As they sat down with assorted breakfast foods and coffee, Ichigo began to recount the previous day's events.

"It seems the man will be coming back to challenge you again, Ichigo." Ishida said, pushing up his glasses in a 'Holier-than-thou' sort of way.

"You should stay on your guard, Ichigo." Chad said solemnly.

"Just kick his ass if he shows up again." Tatsuki added.

Ever since they rescued Inoue from Aizen and weakened his regime, Tatsuki was in on the action. She was strong enough and had enough reiatsu to take down small Hollow, and she was training with Chad to become stronger. For her part, she had done extremely well. As for Aizen, well, his plans for Karakura town had been delayed by months due to Ichigo's rescuing of Inoue. So there had been no Espada or even Arrancar in the last month. Only weak Hollow who were attracted there by the high saturation of reiatsu in Karakura.

All in all, it was a rather peaceful time. Moreso than it had been for many months. With the Arrancar constantly attacking.

Soon thereafter, Rukia and the others ran off toward the nearest store, while Ichigo continued chatting with Chad. Ishida had somehow disappeared, but they all knew where he was. The Sewing Supply Store, of course.

Inoue was coming to get Ichigo to tell him to see how Rukia looked,

"Kuros-..." She stopped mid word, becoming quiet. She was half hidden, she had overheard Chad and Ichigo.

"When will you tell her, Ichigo?" Chad asked quietly.

"Never! I'm not gonna tell her something like this."

"You'll need to tell her eventually. She has a right to know."

"I know but...I don't think I can yet."

"I see."

Inoue blushed crimson and turned around, heading back to Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Where's Ichigo?" Tatsuki demanded

"He was...erm...busy. Talking with Sado."

"Busy? Something Chad had to say was more important than Rukia's looks? Tsche."

"Well...I think they were talking about Rukia."

Rukia was in the changing room, so she only caught a bit of the rest of the conversation. Inoue had filled Tatsuki in as to what she heard. Tatsuki was rather appalled that Ichigo was going to hide it from her. That prick!

"I think Rukia might cry if I tell her we both got automatic F's on the test." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mm." Sado was silent after that, finishing his coffee.

Rukia came out of the changing room in a pair of rather tight almost bell-bottom like jeans. A black tank top with a low V cut at the neck, with a puffy black winter coat with more faux fur on the hood.

Inoue gasped "Rukia! It's gorgeous!"

Tatsuki grinned "This'll get 'im."

Rukia looked rather confused. "Get who?"

"Er, nobody!" Inoue and Tatsuki said simultaneously.

Ichigo chose this moment to come around the corner. The stereotypical nosebleed may have taken place if he didn't have an image to keep. Chad followed just behind him, keeping a straight face as always.

"Wow." was all Ichigo could toss out.

"I think I'm buying this one." Rukia said with a grin.

By late afternoon, they were splitting up, all heading home. Rukia and Ichigo waved, Ichigo rather quickly, so as to not drop the four bags of Rukia's he was carrying.

"Tsk. Don't see why I gotta carry all your clothes."

"Because I said so, stupid" Rukia quipped.

She never saw it coming. A body came from nowhere of a tall man, his hand thrusting toward her abdomen, fingers outstretched. Before she knew what happened, Zangetsu had parried the attack, her clothes bags scattered on the ground around Ichigo's human body. The fingers were straight against the metal, the body that the fingers belonged to was the same man that attacked Rukia last time.

Ichigo's reiatsu raised recklessly, his eyes seemed almost blue, Rukia noticed as she was being pushed backwards by the flat of the blade.

His reiatsu was not suffocating for her. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket, it was comforting and..._Ichigo._

The fight did not start right away, instead, the stranger backed up two steps, and Ichigo stood in front of Rukia, his sword at the ready.

"Since you already know my name, what's yours?"

The man gave a wicked grin "My name? I am Alister. Nice to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I can't say I feel the same way."

They both vanished, sparks flew as they reappeared on the roof of a building across the street. Ichigo had swung Zangetsu down, and Alister had somehow blocked with his bare arm. His fingers pointed up and he slid his arm over until the fingers caught. Grabbing the blade and pushing it up, he struck out with his free hand at Ichigo's chest.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A blue white light shot from Zangetsu, point blank into the man. And Ichigo was thrown back from the force of his attack. The roof of the building was more or less gone, and Ichigo moved to the street.

Without further adieu Ichigo was shoulder blocked at blinding speed. A massive spike had appeared from the dust of the roof, leading right to Ichigo. At the tip of the spike was Alister's shoulder, which had just slammed into Ichigo, who slammed into the far wall.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, turning away to run towards Ichigo. Alister was staring Ichigo with his emotionless eyes. Eyes that were so dark they were like black ink.

Before she made it, Ichigo was back up, wiping a stray trickle of blood from his mouth. "Stay back, Rukia."

She complied. Something about the tone of his voice was almost scary. It seemed layered with another voice. Angry, something told her it was time to listen for once.

"Ban...kai."

The burst of reiatsu following was intense, and Ichigo was transformed. Now wearing a black and tattered haori and holding a black and very small Zangetsu. He dashed toward Alister, bringing the sword sideways as he went at Alister's side.

Alister did not parry, instead, he dodged. He vanished to the side and struck out at Ichigo's back with a gloved fist. Ichigo was sent flying from the combination of his own momentum and the blow. But before he could stop himself or collide with anything, Alister had moved to the front of Ichigo, slightly inverted. His knee collided with Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo fell to the ground, coughing blood on the pavement. He was on his hands and knees, almost like he was throwing up.

He slowly stood, sighing. He had not wanted to use it here. He did not want Rukia to see him in Vizard form. His hand moved to the top of his head, grasping nothing in midair. Black reiatsu seemed to form at his hand as he pulled it down. When he reached the bottom of his face a white hollow mask had formed, obscuring his face.

He was gone as soon as it was completed. His speed was almost unmatched when he was in this form, so he thrust Zangetsu right at Alister's chest as he attacked headlong. There was no warning. Alister had disappeared, even from Ichigo's eyes. And suddenly Ichigo was eating pavement. He ground along the road for a good twenty feet before coming to a halt.

Something was wrong, that hit shouldn't have incapacitated Ichigo. But it did. Alister stood, rubbing his elbow slightly, frowning.

"You have the Potential, Ichigo, but you do not yet have the will."

Rukia was running toward Ichigo's limp form as it changed back to normal. Alister had left, and Ichigo was stirring. Muttering something as he attempted to pull himself up. Failing, he fell back to the ground, unconscious.

Rukia pulled him back into his body and brought him home. She had transformed into a Shinigami and ordered her Gigai to bring the bags. Chappy did so, grinning and singing all the while. She lay him in his bed, frowning at the irony of their exchanged positions. This time it was her taking care of him.

After briefly washing the bleeding parts of him and bandaging him up, she changed into her newly bought pajamas, which were surprisingly similar to Yuzu's. Except with a tank top instead of a long sleeve shirt.

"Goodnight, Ichigo." she whispered as she disappeared into his closet.

Rukia's dreams were filled with injured and bleeding Ichigo being beaten to a pulp while she sat nearby, unable to move. Unable to save him.

Ichigo's dreams were equally annoying. He was stuck completely beaten by a faceless man that looked just like Alister, while Rukia lay not far away, bleeding and unconscious. He couldn't protect her if he couldn't stop people who would hurt her.

They both woke with a start. It was Sunday, and they weren't going to school today. Even if Ichigo had been in any condition to move anywhere. Rukia had finally finished getting dressed in her closet when the window had opened. A familiar voice floating to her ears.

"Pathetic. Look at you, all beat up."

She pulled the closet door open, stunned. "Renji!"

But it wasn't just him. Renji, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Yumichika and Hitsugaya were all now in the room. Soul Society's standard Karakura town defense force. Standard because they all knew the area, and they knew the others there that could see them.

"Oi, Rukia. What happened?"

She was annoyed at his lack of a greeting while the others all said hi, but she moved right into the story anyways. Explaining how a man named 'Alister' had beaten even Ichigo's Vizard form without breaking a sweat. And without any weapon aside from his fists.

As she finished, a black cat jumped through the window. "Yoruichi, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on Ichigo, of course."

Rukia was watching Yoruichi who was glaring at Ichigo. "But who told you he was injured."

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Kisuke knows everything anyway."

Everyone eyes Yoruichi and Ichigo as she said this. Kisuke? Everything? Like Hat-and-clogs would know everything. Even so, it was kind've scary. He did seem to always be around when he was needed.

"Can you all stop staring at me like I'm dead please?" Ichigo's voice suddenly filled the room. Causing Rukia to jump and move over to the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked shrewdly.

"A while. Because of you noisy people." As annoying as ever, she smiled and made a fake punch towards him.

He leaned up, immediately regretting the movement, his body was incredibly sore at the moment. And for good reason. He got his ass handed to him.

"Ichigo, can I talk to you alone?" Yoruichi spoke up, her male cat voice was rather urgent.

"Uh, sure, Yoruichi."

The others left quietly. They had long learned to listen to Yoruichi. Rukia delayed at the doorway, but left quickly when the cat's yellow eyes met hers.

"So...uh, what do you need, Yoruichi?" Ichigo spoke quietly as he lay his head on the pillow. Knowing the others were right outside the doorway.

"The man that defeated you-"

"Kicked my ass, more like." Ichigo interrupted bluntly.

"He was my student when I was still in Soul Society."

"...he was your...student?"

"I taught him to release his true Potential. But he was stronger than me once he released it."

"He said that...I have Potential."

"So you're not as stupid as you look. But when I look at you, Ichigo, I see a glass with a few drops of water in it. And considering you're a Vizard with Bankai...that's frightening. And surely Alister knows that. So he's trying to beat your Potential out of you."

"What do you mean, a glass?"

"If you're a glass that nearly empty, what do you think you'll be if we fill the glass?"

"So you're saying I'm not as strong as I could be...?"

"Not even close. And Alister doesn't want anyone to be stronger than him. So he's going to either kill you or make it so you can never reach your potential. Needless to say, we can't let him stop you."

"But how can I beat him? He kicked my ass, he moved so fast I couldn't even see him!"

"He came to me not too long ago, urging me to help him. He wanted to remain the strongest, so he asked for my help. I refused. But I will give you help, Ichigo. I'll help you reach your Limit."

"Yoru...ichi... uh, I appreciate it...but I'm tired."

"Good. We start tomorrow at Urahara's. And don't tell anyone what we discussed here, aside from Rukia. They will all become targets if they know the situation. Rukia is already a target."

"Thanks, Yoruichi"

She grinned, as much as a cat could, and jumped out the window. The others immediately came in. They had been waiting for her to leave.

"What'd she sayyyyy?" Matsumoto whined.

"Nothing important." Ichigo responded all too quickly.

The conversation continued for a while until the others left to patrol the city. They had to worry about stronger Hollow appearing now that the mysterious man showed up.

"Ichigo, please tell me. Why did Yoruichi talk to you?"

"She's gonna train me." He said indifferently, rolling over in his bed."

"W-why? I thought you'd surpassed her."

"Me too. But that Alister guy was her student. So god knows how strong she really is."

"...he was what?!"

"Her student, midget. It's not that confusing. Now let me sleep. I've gotta train tomorrow."

"Sure, _Strawberry_."

* * *

My first fanfiction. Hints and tidbits of IchigoxRukia pairing.

Be honest! The more reviews, the quicker I update.

Blarggy


	3. Chapter 3

Potential, Chapter three.

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

* * *

Ichigo was up bright and early, it was still dark outside. Though it'd be impossible to tell from the basement of Urahara's shop. The ceiling was painted with a bright blue sky. Yoruichi and Urahara were waiting when Ichigo and Rukia got there. Ichigo was already in his Shinigami form to avoid injury to his body.

"We're going to start with this thing, Ichigo." Yoruichi said without any 'Hello' or 'How are you?'. Next to her was something very similar to the training doll he had used to achieve Bankai. There was something different. This one was worn and older. It seemed almost damaged, like it had been used repeatedly.

"But I already have Bankai, don't I?"

"Of course you do. But training with Zangetsu will make it stronger. You have to reach the limit of Bankai before you can get stronger than that. Now stab it."

Ichigo thrust Zangetsu into the doll, which promptly turned into a life size version of a man. Obviously...

"Hey old man."

"Hello Ichigo. I assume I'm here to train you. Do not expect me to go easy on you as I did before."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The meat cleaver reformed, in the ground at Ichigo's feet. At the same time, the thin black Bankai blade appeared in Zangetsu's hand. Yoruichi, Urahara, and Rukia moved off to observe from a safe distance.

"Until you can stop me with my own partial release. We will continue." Zangetsu disappeared, moving incredibly fast. Ichigo barely had time to block with the giant meat cleaver.

"C'mon, Zangetsu. Gimme a break."

Ichigo broke the stalemate with a horizontal slice, almost ripping through Zangetsu. Zangetsu disappeared, reappearing to slice down, which was blocked - barely.

He continued disappearing and reappearing, attacking every time he reappeared, making it so Ichigo could do nothing but defend. Finally, Ichigo discerned a pattern. When Zangetsu thrust at him, he was expecting it. He pushed himself to the right and dove forward, the black blade grazed his arm and he swung down at Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" the blue light sprang free of the blade and right at Zangetsu. But he was gone. Zangetsu was on the nearby rock, wearing a frown.

"Do not expect to beat me so easily. Your attacks are weak, clumsy, and slow. You must become faster and more fluid if you expect to touch me with that blade.

Ichigo frowned lightly. He half expected that to work. But then it occured to him. The sword in his hand was part of Zangetsu. Of course Zangetsu would know when he was going to use Getsuga Tenshou. It was obvious. So there was no way for him to surprise the old man. Instead, he had to rely on his skills in swordplay. That was the idea of fighting Zangetsu.

Before further ideas could even begin to be comprehended, Zangetsu was attacking again. The small blade was quick in his hands. And he was slowly speeding up as he attacked with a flurry of slashes. Ichigo could barely keep up with the attacks.

After a few more minutes, Ichigo had three cuts on him. The graze from earlier, one on his abdomen and another on his left cheek. The one on his abdomen was bleeding a bit, whereas the other two were shallow, barely trickling.

Ichigo frowned, pulling up Zangetsu's partial release to defend another attack. How could he possibly defeat his Bankai blade and Bankai speed without going into Bankai? He didn't quite know yet. As of yet, he was basically on the defense, not even able to make any counterattacks.

_Resolve. _

He moved back, standing stock still with the meat cleaver in his right hand, the tip resting on the rocky ground. His reiatsu flared violently, he was ready. Zangetsu attacked, bringing the blade down on Ichigo's shoulder. But instead of dodging, Ichigo moved forward slightly. The blade was now resting on his bone, deep inside his shoulder. His free hand grabbed the blade and holding where it was.

"This is MY blade." He squeezed, and the black blade shattered, at the same time, his right arm dragged the massive meat cleaver upwards and into Zangetsu, cutting him from waist to shoulder. No blood spilled out, because Zangetsu was not made of flesh and blood.

Despite the fact that he was injured, and bleeding heavily from the shoulder, he smiled. "Your blade was never you. Otherwise I would not have been able to use Getsuga Tenshou."

"Very well done, Ichigo. I did not expect you to finish just after the first day."

"After the WHAT?"

But before he could finish, Zangetsu vanished, replaced by the white and used doll, which had a new mark on it. Waist to shoulder. Yoruichi came over to him, tugging him away with his good arm.

"You've been fighting for almost 19 hours. Well done, by the way."

He hadn't felt that he'd been fighting that long. It felt only like an hour. They went upstairs, it was slightly past midnight, and Rukia was sleeping on the floor near the basement entrance. Urahara was sitting nearby, drinking something from a steaming cup.

"He finished sooner than expected. Rukia only feel asleep an hour ago. Though I would not wake her if I were you" Urahara added the last part with a grin.

"Go home and rest. We'll be training after school tomorrow-- Yes, you'll be going to school tomorrow--and no, I don't know what you're going to say happened to you."

Ichigo was cut across twice as he tried to question her. He put on his trademark scowl and grumbled. He picked Rukia up from the floor and stormed out. He carried her, bridal style, back to the clinic.

He climbed through the window, and lay her down in the closet. She didn't let go with the hand that had grabbed his the hem of his gi. Instead, she gripped harder. He had to pry her hand off so he could close the closet door and finally get back inside his body.

Sleep came quickly and he was, all too soon, waking up from the sound of his alarm and Rukia yelling at him to wake up.

"Grah. I'm awake already. I wasn't the one sleeping at Urahara's. I was busy getting my ass kicked."

"Stop whining, _Strawberry._"

"Only if you stop yellin' at me, midget!" Ichigo's long used insult was cropping up more and more.

They walked to school early, getting to class before even Ishida. And avoiding the others as long as they could before having to explain Ichigo's wounds.

"Did that weird guy get you?"

"Did you fall down again?"

"Did a hollow manage to do that? You're getting slow, Kurosaki."

Rukia and Ichigo sort've looked at each other for a second.

"Well yeah. I wasn't paying attention and the Hollow got me with a stray claw. No big deal, I'm fine."

"I used a bit of healing kidou on him" Rukia added.

Nobody else knew that she wasn't very good at healing, so they all accepted it without a problem. One big deal evaded. They didn't want to tell everyone that Ichigo got his ass handed to him, nor that he was training with Yoruichi again. It was mutually agreed that Ichigo losing was not something to tell those who thought him to be the strongest. Especially Tatsuki, who would probably aggrivate his wounds by beating him upside the head for losing.

School went by without a hitch, aside from the teacher...well...not being happy that they hadn't come back after rushing out of class. And soon enough, they were waving goodbye to the 'gang' and heading home. Little did they know, Yoruichi had something else in mind. About halfway home, Ichigo barely heard a voice speak in the distance.

"Cry, Benihime."

Without warning, a mass of red reiatsu came flying down the road, heading straight for Ichigo. He pushed Rukia out of the way and dove the opposite direction, into the road. At the same time, he pushed his shinigami badge against him and squeezed out of his body. Urahara appeared, walking toward Ichigo, Benihime in hand.

"Oi, what the hell was that for, Hat-and-clogs?"

Urahara's eyebrow twitched.

"For calling me Hat-and-clogs." he stated simply before rushing at Ichigo.

His fighting style was very unorthadox. He kicked, punched, and swung his body seemingly randomly. Though it all added to the affect of messing up his enemies. Ichigo was being driven back. Barely being able to defend. On top of that, he wasn't sure he'd want to attack Urahara.

"Fight back, Ichigo. Or did you forget you're still training with me?"

His sword came crashing down on Zangetsu, sparks flying. Rukia was watching with an odd expression on her face. She figured that this was another session of training. But Urahara was grinning like a madman as he attacked.

Ichigo finally had enough "Bankai!"

BOOM. The shockwaves from his powerful reiatsu felt alot stronger than before. Apparently the training had done more than she thought.

So much more than she realised. The chain on Tensa Zangetsu was rattling and waving back and forth in the powerful wind created by Ichigo's reiatsu.

Now it was Urahara on the defensive. Blocking every blow with a straight face now. His eyes were shining oddly under his hat, and he was panting slightly. "Cry!" his yell was almost upset. He hadn't expected to be outmatched by Ichigo yet. And his Bankai was no good for training, it would do no good, other than escalate the fight into a real deathmatch. And he wasn't sure he wanted to kill Ichigo...yet.

The red blast from Benihime almost hit it's target, instead flying off into the nearby wall with a high pitched cry. Their blades met repeatedly, and Urahara got more and more serious. Firing off repeated blasts from Benihime. One finally hit it's mark, just to the right of Ichigo's knee, leaving a large cut in his leg. But instead of slowing him down, he only moved faster.

Urahara knew he couldn't keep up with that speed while in Shikai mode, so he couldn't continue. Instead, he danced away. Literally, _danced_ away. Ichigo sighed at the old dude's idiocy. Of course Ichigo was gonna use Bankai, what did he expect? He knew Urahara had been a captain.

Ichigo reverted back to normal and climbed back inside his body as Rukia questioned him.

"So...what exactly did that do to help your training?"

"He was testing me to see how far I progressed. And quite alot, I think. I feel so much faster. Almost as fast as my Vizard form was before. I can only imagine how much faster _that_ is."

"Oh..." Rukia didn't think attacking someone was the best way to test how much better someone got.

"I figure he's going to tell Yoruichi what happened, and she's probably gonna do something different for training."

They went home like they hadn't been attacked by a considerably more insane than they thought Hat-and-clogs.

* * *

Basically a short chapter, done just after waking up. Review!

Blarggy


	4. Chapter 4

Potential, Chapter four.

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

* * *

As expected, they had the rest of the day to themselves. Not even a Hollow interrupted them. They did the homework that had been assigned, ate, talked, and finally, went to bed. Yoruichi was sure to have something up her sleeve for the next day, as it was obvious she had orchestrated the attack on them. Maybe she'd have Ururu or Jinta attack them, even Ichigo couldn't beat up a couple kids. 

Rukia, as usual, slept like a log. But Ichigo was in and out of sleep all night. Half expecting to be stabbed by a grinning Urahara("You can never be unprepared for an attack!"). Either way, the alarm for school was soon blaring in his ear, and he pulled himself out of bed. While he was changing, Rukia popped out of the closet, already in her school uniform. Ignoring the half naked Ichigo who seemed to ignore the fact that he was half naked, she hopped out the window. It was only after she left and he finished pulling on his pants that he thought about what happened.

_...Oops._

He soon met her down by the clinic's front, and they began walking to school. They met with the usual people on the walk there, and by the time they walked into the classroom, they had quite forgotten that Ichigo was training with Yoruichi.

Hanging out with friends seemed to have that effect. All their worries basically faded away. For the time being, and for the rest of the school day, they were back to normal. Until after that, then it was back to training to beat an enemy that made Ichigo eat pavement with no effort at all. Yeah; just a little stressful.

Unfortunately, the Substitute Shinigami Badge had a different idea.

In went off in a very untimely manner, the 'gang' who were able to see and hear the alarm going off all heaved a sigh. Poor Ichigo. Poor Rukia. They were forever taking care of the town and nobody even knew what they were doing. The epitome of a thankless job. The most over glorified world-saving career.

Rukia and Ichigo didn't bother making the usual excuses, they just walked out. The teacher had long realized she couldn't stop them if they were really trying to leave class, so she didn't bother.

The Hollow was exterminated in a few minutes, and the pair headed back to class. No Alister this time. No eventful meeting. Ichigo was silently thankful, he didn't think he could fight on par with Alister yet. He didn't tell Rukia that, of course. In fact, on the outside he radiated self confidence.

It filled her up and threatened to swallow her whole. She never remembered a time when Ichigo was like this. His reiatsu felt wonderful, like if she stayed near him she'd be safe and warm forever.

Walking home made her change her mind. It was-

"Freeeeeeeezing, Ichigo."

"And of course you have to whine about it, midget."

"Oi, Strawberry!"

She was walking slightly ahead of him, and so didn't see him come behind her and drape his jacket over her shoulders, speaking softly. "My name means 'Protector' not Strawberry."

His jacket was warm and comfortable. It even smelled like him. For the longest time she'd been in his room and she still couldn't get over his smell. It was wonderfully intoxicating and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Soon enough, Yoruichi was climbing into Ichigo's bedroom through the window, and he was heaving a sigh. "Urahara's?"

"You got it. You come as well, Rukia."

And with that the cat named Yoruichi was gone. Ichigo popped Kon from the lion and swallowed it, quickly exiting into his Shinigami form.

"Kon, I swear, if you do _anything _you're dead."

Empty threat, since he was in Ichigo's body.

A brisk walk later they were in the Urahara Shouten, descending the massive ladder. Rukia first down, of course, as she was wearing a skirt. Though this may not have been a good idea with Urahara at the bottom. Crazy old pervert.

Soon enough, Urahara and Yoruichi were explaining the days training.

"Well, we're going to put you in with Zangetsu. Into your mind. But there's a catch. There's a time limit." Urahara explained.

"Right, so let's do it." Ichigo had been there before, and had never had trouble.

Yoruichi told him to sit, and he did so, she grabbed a small black circle and placed it just over Ichigo's lap. It glowed eerily purple and Zangetsu responded on his lap, shining light blue.

Ichigo was long gone, but Urahara added something, almost to himself.

"It's one thing to make your Zanpakuto submit in the real world. But inside his mind...it's Zangetsu who has the power."

Ichigo was already battling Zangetsu. He was in Bankai, and Zangetsu was fending him off easily with the massive meat cleaver of his Shikai. It didn't make sense. He'd beaten Zangetsu already, so how was Zangetsu so easily stopping him? And why was he now on the defensive, panting, as Zangetsu attacked relentlessly. As fast, if not slightly faster than Ichigo himself.

"How are you so fast, Zangetsu?"

"You've never fought me here, Ichigo. Only your hollow self. Here, I have all the power. This is my world, my power."

He attacked again, Ichigo barely had time to parry. The sword came swinging down towards his right arm, and he dodged sideways, thrusting the thin black blade toward Zangetsu. Zangetsu grabbed the blade and stopped it dead, no blood showing on his hand.

"This is MY blade." He squeezed, shattering the blade, just as Ichigo had done in his own fight. As he did so, the meat cleaver in his hand glowed pure blue and transformed to the Bankai version. He attacked with renewed vigor, even an unburdened(if you considered having no sword unburdened) Ichigo couldn't move fast enough to evade the blade. He was cut multiple times, bleeding freely onto the sideways skyscraper.

"You will never stop me as such, Ichigo. You must fight back."

He didn't know what to do. He was only good with swords. He couldn't use kidou, even if it were possible here. So how was he supposed to stop and extremely overpowered Zangetsu? The question plagued him, it didn't seem possible. But then he realized what was missing. Or rather, _who_ was missing.

"Help me now!" Ichigo's yell was almost begging. And right as the black blade came crashing towards Ichigo.

The screeching sound of metal on metal was heard. Ichigo opened his eyes, almost unaware he had closed them. There stood a very white version of himself, complete with white hair. He was standing facing Ichigo, the white version of Zangetsu was held over his head, blocking the strike.

Yellow and black eyes met the amber ones, and the white face twisted to a smile.

"Finally trusting me to save you?"

"Only if it comes to that."

"Then let's go, King."

The white Ichigo pushed the blade up, pushing Zangetsu back. He moved toward Ichigo, sword extended. "I suppose you know what happens, King?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Whadda ya know? Mine is too."

With that, the white blade was thrust into Ichigo. There was a rush of spirit energy, bright blue mixed with yellow. Pulsing vividly in the desolate landscape. Soon, Ichigo was revealed, standing tall with a Black Bankai Zangetsu. He had his Hollow mask on. He was no longer suppressing the hollow. Instead, he was _embracing_ his hollow as he embraced Zangetsu. That was the key. It was now two parts of his soul versus one, and Zangetsu was defeated before he could raise his blade. Ichigo barely vanished and reappeared behind Zangetsu, his blade had no blood on it. Zangetsu was not flesh and blood. But his ragged cloak was ripped in several places, clearly deep cuts.

He was not in pain, instead, he was smiling.

"Now you can truly dominate me, Ichigo. My power is yours. But you must remember, it is not my power that won today."

Ichigo's eyes shot open. Urahara was there, Yoruichi was sitting on a rock not too far away, but Rukia was not there.

"How'd it go?" grinned Kisuke.

"Not bad at all, Hat-and-clogs." Ichigo responded quickly.

"Don't get cocky, Ichigo. You still have a long way to go before your glass is full. Alister would kill you now." Yoruichi added, staring at him intently.

"Or...would I?"

They all turned towards the ladder, where Alister was standing, holding Rukia by the collar of her shirt in one hand. He was smirking. "After all I did to provoke you, you still left her by herself."

"Let...her...go. NOW." At the last word, which was yelled, Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocketed. His 'glass' of Potential moved up almost to the halfway mark. Yoruichi was speechless. Urahara was struggling against the smothering reiatsu, but he was grinning.

"You really are a scary kid, Ichigo."

Ichigo was in his own world of rage. Alister had dared to hurt Rukia again. He was screaming, and his reiatsu was getting higher and higher.

Alister tossed her body forward, into the dust.

Zangetsu spoke, **Will you stand and do nothing, Ichigo?**

As did the Hollow in him, We must kill him.

**Step forward, Ichigo.**

Rip him to shreds for hurting her.

**Face your fear.**

Fight like your life is on the line.

**And win!**

Ichigo raised the massive meat cleaver over his head, his eyes were shining with blue, staring straight at Alister, who was looking ever so slightly surprised.

"_**Ginkai.**_"

Their voices melded together. The true dominion of Zangetsu and the cooperation of his Hollow allowed him to attain the unattainable.

Ginkai, beyond release. Beyond the limits of Full Release. Complete power.

The entire basement began to rumble, shaking violently under the power of his reiatsu.

Urahara grinned as Yoruichi picked him up, bridal style, and flash stepped away. "Take me awaaaay"

"It's supposed to be the other way around" she grumbled, pulling him up into the shop, which felt none of the vibrations.

Zangetsu had undergone another transformation, as did Ichigo. His right, sword arm, was covered with Hollow bone, along with half of his face. The eye that was in the mask was yellow and black, while the other was still amber. The bone stretched from his mask down to his neck, across his shoulder, and all the way down his arm.

Zangetsu was now Pure white, embracing both the 'light' in Ichigo's heart, and the Hollow's power. It was much like the Bankai blade, but instead of a chain which bound Ichigo, it was a white wrap, like the one from his Shikai form. It flowed eerily in the still air, floating toward Rukia. It no longer bound Ichigo's heart to him. It was now binding his heart to her. It tugged at the hilt, and Ichigo smiled.

"I know. I'll save her."

He spoke to himself, his voice was his own, not twisted and high pitched as the Hollow's usually was.

The wrapping tugged more, almost pulling the hilt toward her.

"I'll protect her. Because _I love her_." His eyes met with Alister, and he was gone. In a flash and with a collision that shook the dust from every house within a few miles, Ichigo had cut Alister.

Alister's arms were up, defending his torso in a large X. In the middle, where the blade had hit, there was drops of blood slowly forming and dripping down. Ichigo smirked. He was gone again, moving much faster. Alister was surprised, it showed on his face clearly. But before he could do anything, his chest was ripped open. Crimson liquid now adorning the pure white blade.

Alister could only smile. It had been a long time since he felt the sting of a blade. Yoruichi would pay for that after he beat this brat to a pulp, preferably until he was dead. He reached into his back pocket, and as he pulled nothingness out, his reiatsu condensed and formed a blade.

"Rip, Aidenzun." The blade formed completely. It was serrated, but it was unlike Zaraki's blade in the fact that it was supposed to be serrated. Zaraki Kenpachi's blade was merely battle worn. This blade was much, much sharper. He was gone, Ichigo instantly turned behind him to defend the two stabs that he attempted. His hand reached out, grasping the blade tightly.

Alister pulled, and it slid a few notches out of his hand, digging deep into the flesh. His Hollow arm nearly twitched in anticipation. Alister had been caught. He'd underestimated his opponent, and the white blade that came thrusting into his abdomen was reason enough to never make that mistake again.

The small wound on his hand healed instantly due to the Hollow's instant regeneration ability. But Alister was not so lucky. He barely managed a fast Flash-step and was gone, leaving only a puddle of blood in his wake. Ichigo made his way to Rukia, lifting her upper body up to lean her into a sitting position.

"Rukia..."

"What do you want now...?" she groaned, obviously still semi-conscious.

Without knowing exactly why, he bent to her, his half Hollow mask falling apart as he leant down and grazed her lips with his own.

Rukia's eyes went slightly wide. What a wonderful dream this was, she could feel his warm lips on her. This bliss made the real world fade away. They were the only two in all the universe while they strained to get closer, urging for more contact. Until a loud and pronounced wolf-whistle broke the silver lining in the cloud they were in. They broke apart, blushing, while Yoruichi removed her two pinky fingers from her lips.

"Awh, so cute! The gallant knight saves the damsel and receives a kiss for his hard work."

Ichigo blushed even more, the blood creating alot of undue heat in him. "Shutup will ya?"

Rukia was slowly standing, trembling as she did. She had been knocked unconscious, so she missed the events that had gone on. It had been almost 16 hours before she left Ichigo in the basement. She didn't remember making it to the clinic.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, keeping her steady. A second joined on her other shoulder, holding her firm. She was appreciative of the support, and she wobbled slightly.

"He'll be back, Yoruichi."

"But for now, you too lovebirds head home. That injury'll keep even him down for a while. But don't get overconfident. He didn't use anything but Shikai. You got lucky."

"I know" Ichigo responded soberly. He picked Rukia up, not chancing her on the ladder, and used flash step to quickly climb the ladder.

She blushed crimson as he held her, but still pulled herself closer to him, grabbing his black gi and holding tightly, resting her head on his chest.

They headed home, fading back into the bubble of happiness that both knew would never last.

* * *

Wonderfully fight-filled chapter. I know Ginkai probably doesn't mean anything except 'Gin Release', but it's my fanfiction and I like it! Constructive criticism needed! Review and give me some suggestions/correct my mistakes. 

Also, I don't use much Japanese in my fanfictions for the sake of those who don't actually know Japanese. I use the English translations of all the techniques, etc.

Blarggy


	5. Chapter 5

Potential, Chapter five.

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

* * *

Ichigo was expecting Captain Hitsugaya and the others to return after the fight that had occurred. He knew that Soul Society was monitoring Karakura, and that the reiatsu would be as good as a beacon to Soul Society. But he was surprised yet again by Soul Society when, instead of short Hitsugaya, two Captains showed up at his door. 

One with a floral pink haori over his white Captain's haori, and another midget woman who seemed very stern.

"Er...Kyouraku? Soi Fong?"

"And Nanao-chan!" a ginning Shunsui stated, gesturing to Ise Nanao, his vice-captain. "I'm flattered that you remembered my name."

"That's _Captain_ Soi Fong to you." the Captain in question responded shortly.

"Right, Captain. I assume you'd like to come in?" Ichigo opened the door, leading them to his room where they could talk without being interrupted.

Rukia, upon seeing the two Captains and vice-captain immediately fell to her knees and bowed low. Kyouraku scoffed "No need for formalities! We're all friends here, right?"

Soi Fong gave a non-committal grunt. The only reason she was here was for the chance to see Yoruichi. It was the reason she agreed to the mission. After a few moments, they dove headfirst into conversation. It was Nanao that informed them of the official reasons for them being there.

"The twelfth division detected a surge in Hollow-like reiatsu, stronger than a Menos, and at the same time, detected another, completely unknown reiatsu that was almost as strong. We were sent because the levels exceeded Captain Class for a brief period."

Ichigo nodded curtly. "Yeah, that was me."

"What was you, boy?" Soi Fong was staring at him incredulously.

"Hmph, the 'Hollow-like' reiatsu, of course. I was fighting someone."

Information had long been in Soul Society's hands that Ichigo was a Vizard.

"But we were under the assumption that your Vizard powers were limited below that level." Kyouraku surprised everyone by actually remembering something.

"They _were_ limited." Ichigo said indifferently "And by the way-" he added to Soi Fong "I have a name."

"Right." she responded carelessly.

"Ichigo! Show some respect!" Rukia whapped him upside the head, annoyed at how he could be so rude to two Captains.

Probably because he could beat the ever living crap out of them if it came to it.

Nanao cleared her throat. "So, who were you fighting that we detected?"

"Some guy named Alister. He attacked Rukia, so I ended up stabbing him. Yoruichi said he was one of her students back in Soul Society."

Clearly the wrong thing to say.

"Yoruichi-sama's student?" Soi Fong was suddenly alight with eagerness.

"Yeah. I guess he got stronger than her and left."

"S-stronger than his teacher?" Soi Fong seemed devastated that anyone could be stronger than Yoruichi.

"Apparently." Nanao stated. "The reiatsu was way higher than a Captain class. But how did you get that strong, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo scoffed, his familiar scowl now on his face. "Like I'd just tell Soul Society. Maybe you'll see it if Alister comes back."

"As expected. He doesn't really like us, does he, my little Nanao-chan?" This earned Kyouraku a swift book to the head via Nanao.

Any other conversation was cut off by the ebony woman climbing into his window, quickly tackling Soi Fong and yelling.

"Soiiiiiiiiii!"

Soi Fong fell sideways, about ready to kill someone, until she realized it was Yoruichi that had tackled her. She quickly blushed crimson and awkwardly returned the hug she was being given.

"Long time no see, Yoruichi." Kyouraku grinned at her.

Nanao gave a curt nod. Ichigo and Rukia both tossed a wave and a hello.

"I should've known they'd send more Captains" Yoruichi smiled, straightening up and sitting on Ichigo's bed. Soi Fong was beside her, Kyouraku and Nanao were sitting on the floor with Ichigo, and Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's single chair. "But I never suspected they'd send my little bee!"

The bee in question blushed at that, and the others couldn't help but grin. She gave them all a _You're-going-to-die-painful-deaths_ sort of look but seemed happy nonetheless.

"So I take it you're handling the situation in your own way, eh, Yoruichi?" Kyouraku inquired.

"You could say that. But I don't suppose that'll get you to head on back to Soul Society?"

"Not quite what we need to bring back to Seireitei." Nanao added.

"What do you mean, Bring back to Seireitei?" Yoruichi's yellow eyes narrowed at the implications.

"Our standing orders are to bring Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki back to Soul Society." Soi Fong stated clearly.

"What?! I'm stationed here to keep Arrancar from damaging the real world!" Rukia seemed outraged by the decision.

"Ichigo is still training under me. He can't just leave." Yoruichi added her two cents.

Everyone turned to Ichigo. They knew that if the reiatsu they detected was his they would have a hell of a time forcing him to cooperate, so they had hoped he'd come quietly.

"We'll go. Under one condition."

"Which is?" Kyouraku leapt on the chance to avoid any fighting.

"Rukia gets to come back to Earth with me if I decide to leave. No questions asked."

"We'll see what we can do." Nanao said quickly

"Fine then." Ichigo seemed unperturbed. "Rukia, let's go. No use delaying this any longer than is needed."

Ichigo popped Kon into his body, and they were soon out on the street. Soi Fong and Yoruichi were talking a few yards away.

"Nanao-chan." Kyouraku said, signaling to her. She moved to get Soi Fong to come. Kyouraku, meanwhile, was opening the portal back to Soul Society. Soi Fong was the last to enter the portal, she was staring at Yoruichi who didn't seem happy. Probably because Ichigo was leaving in the middle of his training. Or perhaps it was because she didn't get to spend much time with her little bee.

"Not good." She stated simply, before flash stepping away.

Ichigo and the others, meanwhile, had arrived in the Seireitei. Kyouraku left it to his subordinates, including Nanao, to set up and show Rukia and Ichigo to their quarters. Normally Rukia would be allowed to stay at the Kuchiki mansion, but they apparently wanted her nearby for some reason. They both had small apartments near the 8th division headquarters. For the time being, they were left alone, and Rukia was hanging out in Ichigo's apartment.

"So what do you think they want with us?" she questioned

He shrugged "Most likely the old guy wants to see if I'll help him get rid of Aizen for good. I don't plan on it, and he probably knows that."

"So why'd they want me here?" She was rather confused by his logic.

"So they can threaten to keep you away from me, of course."

She blushed lightly, she hadn't expected that at all. Did Soul Society think..._something_ was happening with her and Ichigo? Her blush increased as her thoughts led her back to the night in Urahara's basement. She had kissed him. Oh god. _Was_ there something between her and Ichigo?

"You alright?"

"Er...why?"

"You're staring at me, Rukia."

"Oh! Sorry." she looked away, still deep in thought.

"You look tired. Go to bed, midget."

"Shutup, _Strawberry_!" she said as she stood, figuring he was right. There was no way she would be thinking about these things if she wasn't tired. It felt weird to have her own bed, but it was more comfortable than her closet.

Ichigo's thoughts were parallel to hers, he almost missed having her in the closet ten feet from him. He felt more alone than before. And likewise, he was thinking of the night in Urahara's. He had said He loved her. He knew it was true, but how could she ever love him back? She probably didn't remember anything about that night, even the kiss.

He still didn't know why he did it. It just happened, spur of the moment.

_Stupid Ichigo._

The next morning was uneventful. Breakfast was brought to them by a few low seated Shinigami, and they ate quietly. Nothing happened besides small talk until a Hell Butterfly flew to Rukia's ear, leaving a small message.

"We're to meet with Genyruusai Captain Commander today in an hour."

"Rather quick to the point, isn't he?"

Rukia frowned lightly. Why was Ichigo so calm? And why did he seem so in control of the situation? Usually it was Rukia's job to deal with Soul Society, but Ichigo was doing it all on his own.

Shunsui and Nanao soon showed up to escort them to the Captains meeting. The arrangement was the same as usual; Yamamoto was standing at the head, with the Captains lined up on either side. Rukia and Ichigo were both standing opposite from the Captain Commander.

The weathered voice spoke loudly, directly to the two of them. "As you well know, Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen will be returning very soon. There's a very good chance that he will be stronger than before. All your incursion did was delay him. I am here, respectfully asking for your help to destroy Aizen's regime forever."

Yamamoto lowered his head slightly, in the most respectful movement Ichigo had ever seen out of him.

"Tsche. I'll do what I damn well please." Ichigo smirked. He knew what was coming and he had his response long prepared.

A few of the Captains burst out, yelling at him to show respect, including Soi Fong.

Yamamoto silenced them with a raised arm.

"I realized you would not cooperate. If that is the case, then Rukia Kuchiki will remain here to help with the invasion of Hueco Mundo."

"I dare you to try, old man." Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

Before Rukia could move, there were several of Soi Fong's troops all over her, holding her still with small Zanpakuto at her throat and stomach.

"Wrong move, old man." The three black clad soldiers were instantly thrown back, all of their zanpakutos were snapped in two. As far as they could tell, Ichigo hadn't moved an inch. So how did he defeat them?

He was in front of Yamamoto. It was instant, there was no time for the Captain Commander to react. He was releasing reiatsu as he stood about two inches from the old man. Enough to push Nanao to her knees, suffocating. Shunsui was equally as effected, having bent down to shield her. It was enough to push down on all of the Captains, who were struggling to remain on their feet.

"Rukia and I are going home. And I absolutely d_are_ you to try and stop us. I've been waiting for a good fight." Without waiting, he swept away, grabbing Rukia by the shoulders and heading out of the meeting. Before he could walk out, he heard a voice. It was brisk and cold.

"If she is harmed, I will personally find you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Right, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Rukia was surprised that her brother even cared, but she didn't have time to thank him. She was already out, Ichigo leading her by the shoulders.

"Do you trust me, Rukia?"

"Ichigo..."

"Do you trust me with every fiber of your being?"

"Yes, Ichigo."

He smiled, lifting her off her feet and flash stepping away. Towards the official gate.

"Listen, I know this seems bad, but I can't trust them because they don't trust me. They know I'm a Vizard and they think I'm a liability. Like I'll turn on them and kill them all."

He activated the gate manually, sliding through and clearing the long tunnel in a matter of seconds.

They arrived home not too much longer. Ichigo finally decided to fill her in on his plan.

"Listen, Rukia. I left a note with Byakuya, Zaraki, Kyouraku and Ukitake before I left. They're the only ones I thought I could trust. It has a location on it. I hope they all get that they're supposed to come there when Aizen resurfaces. But that's for a later date. For now, we need to worry about Alister."

She struggled to take in all the information. "I thought you killed him already, Ichigo..."

"Psh. Like one stab wound is going to finish him. He'll be back. And he's probably as strong as Aizen, or very close. So he's my first priority. Understand?"

"I-Ichigo, this is getting way too big. We're going to be over our heads." Rukia didn't look convinced.

"Really? Could've fooled me, we're already one ally up." He grinned as his window opened, and Renji Abarai climbed in.

"So what's the plan?"

"R-Renji! You jerk!" She hit him, hard.

"Okay, ow, Rukia. That was so not necessary." Renji rubbed the back of his head.

"There is no plan. Alister will be back when he's ready to fight me at full power, and then we'll worry about Aizen." Ichigo said indifferently.

"So you're just gonna wing it?"

There was a pause.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me."

Rukia hit him again.

* * *

It's kind've a ...pushy chapter. I want to advance the storyline to the next part within the next chapter so I had to rush through this. Please forgive me! And Review! 

xcal123: I can crank out a 2,000+ word chapter every day, sometimes more than one a day. So expect rather fast updating as long as I'm inspired.

Ronin Kenshin: Thanks for all the reviews. :)

Maelynne Naveen: I intend to keep updating until the story is finished, probably upwards of 50,000 words. )

Blarggy


	6. Chapter 6

Potential, Chapter six.

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

* * *

Before they knew it, the mysterious red haired transfer student was back in school. It certainly made things more interesting, but also slightly disturbing. He sat in the back of class, barely paying attention and twice ran out with Rukia and Ichigo to 'go to the bathroom'. Needless to say, nobody believed they were going to the bathroom. But nobody dared ask them. He had tattoos, and he was scary looking.

Ishida and the others greeted Renji with smiles, but when he told them he was here against the orders of the Soul Society, they became worried. But, Renji reasoned 'They know nobody of theirs can beat Ichigo, so I'm safe for the time being.'

Safe for the time being was apparently all they needed. It didn't take long before another confrontation occurred. Alister, the man that was stronger than anyone Ichigo had ever fought, was standing on the roof of the school, and they all felt it. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia escaped class for the last time that day. It was just past lunch. They stashed Ichigo's body in the janitor's closet and made their way to the roof. A few minutes later, they were joined by Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki and Chad.

"So this is the guy that's been kicking your ass." Tatsuki grinned.

"W-what? How'd you find that out?!" A perplexed Ichigo exclaimed.

Renji laughed and Rukia hit him again.

"Idiot, we were keeping it a secret." she said before hitting him again,

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Jeez."

It didn't take long to get to the roof, and Alister was there waiting, his serrated blade in hand.

"Ichigo, my friend. Long time no see." he was smiling, but his hand was clenched tightly on the blade.

Ichigo looked calm, "Che, whatever you say. How's Hueco Mundo?"

The rest of the group, including Rukia, looked surprised, but she was the only one that spoke. "What do you mean, Ichigo? He's a hollow?"

"Oh no. He's a long exiled Shinigami. But he's living in Hueco Mundo. Working for Aizen."

"Ha! Took you a while, Ichigo. And to answer your question, Hueco Mundo is, as usual, boring. It's one of the reasons I'm here." He paused for effect "The other, of course, is on Lord Aizen's orders to kill you. And it's what I intend to do." Without waiting, he dove forward, vanishing from all but Ichigo's gaze.

Zangetsu was raised high, blocking the blow with evident ease. Ichigo pushed forward, and Alister backed up. Ichigo quickly leaped backwards, over the fence on the roof, and down to the ground below. Alister quickly followed, and the onlookers merely watched from the fence.

Ichigo knew they couldn't fight on top of the school, so he led Alister to the large field near said school. The fight continued, Alister attacking with renewed vigor as Ichigo blocked. He faked a yawn as he blocked a particularly vicious blow.

"That all ya got?" his smirk soon disappeared as Alister cranked up his speed.

He grazed Ichigo's arm, who was unaffected by the blow. Ichigo decided he didn't want to get hit again.

"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu."

His Bankai release was quick, unlike before when he had to struggle to activate it. He moved quick, using Shunpo to get beside Alister, who barely blocked the blow before giving a wide smile.

"Finally serious, are we?" And with that, he too entered bankai.

"Aidenzun's true form." The sword before him was massive, at least ten feet long. It was a bastard sword, with a double edged blade wider than his arm, ending in a large semi-circular tip. (see, Ganondorf's sword.)

He lunged forward at speed, Ichigo raised the black bankai, prepared to defend, but Alister buffed his speed at the last second, vanishing briefly and reappearing behind him, shouting as his sword began it's way to Ichigo's back.

He didn't have time. There was no way to escape.

"RIP HIM TO SHREDS" As he shouted this apparent command phrase, his sword split into several copies of itself, the others made from blood red reiatsu.

Ichigo barely had time to move at all, and though he did, it was not enough. Five blade tips ripped through his back, shredding his new black haori and splattering blood all over the field. Dimly, he registered a voice yelling his name. It was Rukia.

"Fine, you want a real fight? Then let's start." His voice was more confident than he felt. But his inner hollow was yelling at him.

_"I can use regeneration! Just use me now, King!"_

**Let's begin, Ichigo.**

_**"Ginkai!" **_Ichigo's yell reverberated with three voices, and his reiatsu literally exploded, forcing up massive amounts of dirt and rock, obscuring him from view.

He was one with both his Hollow and his Zanpakuto, something probably never before achieved. Alister was shocked, to say the least, when Ichigo suddenly appeared, the pure white blade swinging toward him. It ripped through his shoulder, and before he was aware, the blade was passing through his back as Ichigo rounded away.

Alister's usually calm face reflected only anger as he swung the massive blade down. The copies he had made flew off, flying toward Ichigo who was just landing. But he was ready. He spoke.

"Shirou Getsuga Tenshou." He swung his pure white blade down, and a massive white arc of reiatsu went flying, it intercepted the copies and shattered them like glass. But it didn't stop there, instead, it continued, leaving a wide eyed Alister to be swallowed by the intense reiatsu.

When the dust settled, Alister was on his knees, coughing up blood. His entire body was battered and bruised, but Ichigo wasn't going to let bygones be bygones.

"Goodbye, Alister." Without so much as a response, he ripped forward. His white blade shot through Alister's neck, the blood flew halfway across the field. He withdrew the formerly pure blade which was tainted with crimson.

Before he could even utter a word, he collapsed. His wounds were all healed by his rapid regeneration, thanks to his Hollow. But he was tired. Exhausted. He had used all the reiatsu he had to finish the fight quickly.

He didn't wake up until he was already back in his bed. Ishida, Inoue, Chad, and Tatsuki were all there. But Ichigo's amber eyes sought out Rukia, who turned out to be right beside him. She was wiping his brow with a damp towel, eyes downcast.

"...Hey Rukia." his voice was strained. As he spoke, she gasped and pulled her hand away.

"Idiot, don't waste your energy." she said quietly.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Kurosaki." so said Ishida, the others nodded in silence.

"Thanks guys." he said, lifting himself slightly. He was roughly shoved down by Rukia, and he started coughing.

"That's what you get for trying to get up!" she scolded as he scowled.

Scolding and scowling. It's all they ever did. Chad spoke up.

"We ought to go. Good job, Ichigo."

The rest murmured their assent, leaving the room through the window. Isshin didn't know his son was injured, and he didn't need to be suspicious. Well, at least that's what they thought. Isshin had silently watched the entire fight progress, finally able to save his son if the need had arisen.

But it seemed Ichigo had surpassed his son, apparently. Not that Isshin minded. (Liar.)

And so Rukia and Ichigo were alone again. She tended to him kindly, so much so that Ichigo had to ask...

"You feelin' okay? You're never this nice."

It earned him a smack on the head.

"If you must know, I was worried about you. And Renji too. He left to Soul Society when he found out Alister had been working for Aizen. He figures he won't get in trouble if he acts like he knew all along. But they might not forgive him so easily..."

"He'll be fine, Rukia. I'm the one on my deathbed here."

She hit him again.

"Ow! Stop hitting me damnit! I'm injured."

"Jealous are we?"

"What would I be jealous of?"

His hand raised quietly behind her and he pulled her forward, raising his head. Their lips met, and their troubles melted away. He finally broke away after a rather heated kiss, and gave a goofy grin.

"Jealous, when you're all mine?"

She smiled softly. "Shutup, idiot, and kiss me again."

And so they did, leaving all the past and future troubles behind them. Aizen no longer existed, the hollows were forgotten and all that mattered was the two of them.

"Get your hands off my sister or you will die." the cold, calm voice filled the room. Ichigo jumped and the two broke apart rapidly, staring at the newcomer.

"Brother!"

"Byakuya?! I thought I told you to come when Aizen resurfaced?!"

His calm demeanor did not leave him, "Silence, boy. We have found Aizen."

"And his Espada, too."

"Thanks to Captain Freak."

"Now now, it isn't nice to speak of Mayuri behind his back.

Ukitake, Zaraki, and Kyouraku spoke, in that order, all climbing through the window, smiling, or in Zaraki's case, grinning madly.

"Urahara's gate to Hueco Mundo is being recalibrated, and we'll be heading directly to Aizen's new compound. All of us, Renji as well." Ukitake summarized the plan.

"Hurry and heal, Ichigo. Cuz we're leavin' in two days." Zaraki jumped down from the roof and off

towards the Urahara Shouten. Ukitake and Kyouraku followed, but Byakuya hesitated.

"If I see you touch her again, I will personally kill you." He vanished, and they both blushed.

"Ya think he means that for real, Rukia?"

"Uhm...probably."

* * *

I know, a really short and pathetic chapter. I'm now writing two fanfictions, the other is Outcast, featuring a set of mostly OCs with mentions and tidbits of Captains and whatnot. Based after this fic, following an Academy student. So my updating will likely bounce back and forth between the two fics. Review for quicker updating!

Blarggy


	7. Chapter 7

Potential, Chapter seven.

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

_**BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP.**_ Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! If you do not read the manga, I would advise shutting your eyes and skipping this chapter, and you know what? All the ones after it too. Spoiler Alert!

* * *

The following two days were a blur, passing by without heed, without waiting for Ichigo to catch up, nor to heal. But he didn't have the time to wait. 

Rukia, Ukitake, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kyouraku, Zaraki, Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo all stood in front the gate in the basement of the Urahara Shouten. The rip in space-time, if you will, to Hueco Mundo.

Urahara waved his fan in front of his mouth, evidently concealing a grin. "Have fun, Captains, Renji, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki."

His last words earned him a quick elbow from Ichigo and a death glare from Byakuya. 'Mrs. Kurosaki' merely blushed, attempting to ignore the snickers from Kyouraku and Renji.

"Che. Let's go then." Zaraki moved forward, heading into the now stable portal.

"Wait, please." A cool female voice leapt from behind them, and Ichigo swung around to face the newcomer.

Captain Unohana Retsu walked slowly toward the group, her Vice-Captain Kotetsu just behind her. "Allow me to accompany you." she said, her kind calm voice seeming to differ from the excited or otherwise anxiety filled voices of the others.

Urahara stood, rubbing the spot on his face that had been struck. "Welcome to my humble abode, Captain Unohana."

"Kisuke." Her one word greeting seemed curt, as if she was not at all happy to see him. Quite opposite of her usual passive personality.

"Wow, Five Captains, a hard headed Vice-Captain with Bankai, and two Vice-captain level Shinigami, plus me. Hueco Mundo won't know what hit them." Ichigo suddenly grinned, a smile that rivaled even Zaraki, before diving towards the portal. An ebony hand rested on his shoulder, stopping him quickly and yanking him back.

"Just wait, Ichigo. I believe Kisuke would like to add something." Yoruichi nodded at him, and he raised the fan back up, concealing his wide grin.

"Aizen has clearly resurfaced, and his Hougyoku is released. More than likely, he will, or has already, bound himself with the Hougyoku. And considering his Zanpakuto's devious ability, it is likely that you will not be able to defeat him on your own. I'd advise you didn't try." He raised his eyebrow knowledgably. As if he already knew what Ichigo was planning to do.

"Right. That's that, off we go!" Kyouraku stepped into the portal, followed quickly by Zaraki and Ukitake. Byakuya glared sternly at the others before stepping through with Unohana and Kotetsu, whom had remained quiet. Renji grinned and hopped through, waving to Urahara and Yoruichi. The latter released Ichigo, smiling.

"Go ahead, idiot." she said, vanishing. Urahara waved the fan at the two remaining; Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Rukia and swept her into his arms, and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was short, but fierce, and Urahara had already left, following Yoruichi up the ladder. They broke apart, both smiling softly, and moved into the portal. Kyouraku was leading the way, creating a long, straight path of reiatsu. The others were all walking slowly along it, so Rukia and Ichigo caught up quickly. She fell into stride with Byakuya, and he lagged behind the rest.

The trip took longer at their slow and languid pace, but it was not as strenuous since Kyouraku was creating the path with apparent ease.

Hueco Mundo was very...contrast...y. Or at least that's what Ichigo though of it as. The sand was white, the building he knew to be Las Noches in the distance was white, but everything else was black. It almost hurt his eyes. Urahara had done a good job with the gate this time, and there had been no underground building with guardians trying to stop them from getting out alive.

There was, however, a loud squealing noise and an immediate surprise. With a massive clash, a gray and green blur slammed into Ichigo and sent him flying across the white sands. None other than Neliel Tu. She had Ichigo in what could only be described as a bear hug, squeezing him against her chest. A few muffled noises could be heard as Kyouraku and Renji burst out laughing.

Rukia was glaring daggers, however. These muffled noises were in fact Ichigo screaming that she was suffocating him with her rather large assets. When she realized what she'd been doing, she quickly let him up, smiling widely.

"Long time no see, Ichigo!" she grinned, nodding past the group of Shinigami toward several figures coming over the nearest dune.

"It's the Bad guys, Dontcha know!"

"They're good guys Dondo!"

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna kill the both of ya'."

"Dondo! Pessche! Er...Grimmjow?" Ichigo's face fell as the blue haired arrancar mounted the dune. Quite the opposite occured with Grimmjow, who's face lit up at the site of Ichigo, mouth curving to an insane grin.

"Yo', Ichigo, wanna fight?" his grin was accentuated by the bit of hollow mask that remained on his jaw.

"Now now, Grimmjow! Behave!" Nel scolded, 'protectively' hugging Ichigo again, effectively cutting off his air supply.

Ichigo could defeat the strongest shinigami, but this Arrancar could probably kill him with the warmest of hugs.

Even Byakuya almost smirked at that. Almost. Ichigo and Nel wandered back to the group, introducing the arrancar.

"This is Nel, former third Espada. The blue haired freak is Grimmjow, former sixth. The skinny one is Pessche, and the big one is Dondo Chakka." He pointed to each one in succession.

"Captains Unohana Retsu, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake Juushiro, and Kenpachi Zaraki. Vice-captains Kotetsu Isane and Abarai Renji. Oh, and the midget's Kuchiki Rukia, but you must remember her and Renji." He proceeded to point at each of the Shinigami. His quip against Rukia did not go unnoticed, and quickly earned him a kick in the rear, much to a disapproving Byakuya's chagrin. Not that he showed it. Stoic as always.

Nel launched into a story of how she and Grimmjow had teamed up with a few other Arrancar who hated Aizen. Unfortunately, the two lesser Arrancar had been killed right after Aizen disappeared. Two others had died recently in an attack from Aizen supporters. It was then that Nel learned Aizen's current location, which is where they were headed when they bumped into the group of Captains. Aizen himself, they said, was hiding somewhere nearby in a small underground complex. Small, they said, being anywhere from one to ten miles across.

The now even larger group trouped through the desert, in the general direction of what Nel said was several strong arrancar presences, probably Aizen's new Espada. The idea was that on such short notice he couldn't have Espada that were as strong as his former Espada, so Nel figured her and Grimmjow could handle them, while the Captains worried about Gin and Tousen, who were certainly much stronger than the Espada.

That was the plan, anyway. And Plan's never work out. Especially Nel's plans.

Before they could walk more than what felt like a mile, the ground began to shake. The sand lifted and fell, heaving wildly. Before collapsing entirely. The whole group went flying into the darkness below. Ichigo registered dimly that he might get a chance to use the 'drop in' line, if this was Aizen's base of operations. Before the hard ground met him and extinguished thought.

A pair of amber eyes opened slowly, everything slowly coming into focus. Dondo and Pessche were apparently the only other ones who didn't land on their feet, along with Ichigo. The two were grumbling and standing up.

The Captains all stood in relative silence, a few had their hands resting on their sword hilts. A mass of blue entered his vision and he heard a very amused voice.

"Ya fell? What are ya, an idiot? Everyone else recovered midair, but you still fall. Haha."

Ichigo stood, wobbling slightly on uneven knees. "Ow. Yes, and thank you for your concern."

"How far was the fall?" Kyouraku's voice was tense. More serious than probably even the Captains had heard it.

"Felt like a mile, but I'd say quite a bit less." Ukitake, too, was serious. His usual calm and kind demeanor gone.

That's when they noticed it. The reiatsu that was flooding around them wasn't Arrancar now. It was Hollow. More specifically, Menos Grande.

Ichigo whipped around as the 'room' they were in began to light up, revealing the massive Hollows, who were turning to face them.

"Seven...nine...at least eleven." Kenpachi counted, grinning like a madman. Without pausing to think, he dove forward, leaping higher than would seem possible. He cleaved the mask of one Menos right in half. It let out a roar that shook the cavern before disappating.

"Guess we don't have a choice, eh?" Kyouraku used Shunpo to grab Kenpachi and bring him back to the group. He and Ukitake drew their swords, stepping forward.

"We'll handle these and then catch up with you. I have a feeling Zaraki's skills will be needed more up ahead." Ukitake released his zanpakuto quickly, the double blades sprouting into existance. Kyouraku did the same.

Zaraki seemed like he was about to argue, but reconsidered for a second. "There's probably tougher up ahead anyway. Che." He still seemed disappointed.

"There." Byakuya finally spoke, indicating a small doorway not far from where they were. And, in the process, revealing the nearest wall. As far as Ichigo was concerned, it was a massive hall. Like a dining hall. But bigger. The walls were pure white and were somehow lit up. The lights went straight upwards and faded to black, hiding the true height of the room.

The rest of the group moved away from the Menos, ignoring the red caused by the cero they knew the massive Hollow were charging. Kyouraku and Ukitake could handle it. They moved through the doorway, into a much smaller hallway. There were no windows, but the white hallway was still lit enough to see without struggling. There were no windows and no doors, from what they could see.

The corridor seemed to stretch forever, into the blackness in the distance, so they set off wordlessly. Or at least, they tried to. "Aizen sure as hell loves a good confusing lair." Renji's voice was silenced quickly by Byakuya's raised hand. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, listening intently.

Ulquiorra seemed to melt from the wall, stepping forward in front of the group. His uncaring eyes stared at the group that seemed to overpower as well as outnumber him. "Lord Aizen is expecting you." his finger raised and pointed slowly to Ichigo, who smirked.

"Good. Then he's ready to die."

"Not quite, trash." was Ulquiorra's curt response before he turned to leave.

"No!" Ichigo grabbed the meat cleaver at his back, and before Ulquiorra could vanish, he was already upon him, the blade scratched the ground as he brought it up towards the Arrancar's shoulder.

Ulquiorra raised his hand to block the cleaver, his eyes not registering anything. But as soon as the cleaver known as zangetsu contacted the fingers, his eyes widened. The blade ripped straight through his fingers and kept on going, ripping through his shoulder and revealing a new tattoo. He stumbled backwards, staring at Ichigo, who was grinning again.

"You lost rank." he stated, staring at the black 8 on Ulquiorra's shoulder, and the burnt tissue where the 4 used to be.

Ulquiorra's blade rang as it sprung from it's sheath, his good arm ripping it up towards Ichigo. The clash of metal was heard, and before Ulquiorra could even decide on his next attack, his 'good arm' was ripped open. Ichigo stood behind him, swinging the huge cleaver towards Ulquiorra's abdomen.

"Now who's trash?" He pulled the cleaver towards him, Ulquiorra's blood seeped from his abdomen, where the meat cleaver was imbedded halfway through. He coughed, blood trickling down his chin. His stunningly green eyes were wide as he fell to his knees.

Byakuya frowned at the now dead Arrancar as Ichigo put Zangetsu back on his back. "You knew him?" Ichigo met Byakuya's ice cold gaze.

"He's the one that took Inoue." he stated calmly, before moving back down the hallway. The Captain's followed in silence, Rukia and Renji, however, moved forward to Ichigo. She poked him, and he didn't respond.

She jabbed him in the stomach, and he scowled, turning to her and mumbling about stupid midgets. "Whaddya want?"

"You just killed that guy with only your Shikai. Did you even notice?" Rukia was staring at him as they walked.

"Er...not really, no. I just attacked, why?"

"Because we never saw you move. Even when you're in Bankai, we can sorta see you attacking. But you basically vanished before you cut him the second time." Renji spoke quietly, hoping his Captain didn't hear him.

"Yeah, you moved so fast. And you did it with your big clumsy meat cleaver."

"Quiet midget! Don't make fun of Zangetsu! It's not his fault he's massive. Besides, I like it that way." Ichigo responded defensively.

She pushed him against the wall, and he bounced back, bumping into her like a bumper car. She tried to keep her dignified look, but she felt the cold eyes on the back of her head. Byakuya made an unindentifiable noise.

"Do you think they realize that sound carries in this place?" Isane asked quietly.

Nel shook her head. "Oh god no. They're in their own little world. Especially those two." she indicated Rukia and Ichigo, now that Renji was walking slightly behind.

Byakuya grunted and gave Nel the evil stare.

* * *

Woo. Sorry for my lack of updates. And I apologize for any silly errors. I'm now writing three fanfictions at once, so it kinda got hectic. I'll be posting my new story relatively soon, probably entitled 'Incarnate' or something along those lines. Reviews make me update this story faster, since it's already ahead quite a few chapters.

Blarggy


	8. Chapter 8

Potential, Chapter eight.

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

* * *

The group of Soul Reapers continued on their way down the plain white hall. A few rumbles escaped from behind them, remnants of Ukitake and Kyouraku fighting. 

A second later, the two Captains in question appeared behind the group, walking over and falling in step.

"They kept coming, so we collapsed the room" Kyouraku said calmly. "Or rather, Ukitake did."

Ukitake gave a small smile.

"Oi, quit celebratin'. There's another group coming." Ichigo barked. The others realised it next. There was a group of Espada in front of them. Four in total.

The one on the left was a tall white male with a bit of mask on the top of his head. His white hair cascaded down from there giving him a very majestic look that matched his white clothing. The next was a rather short female with short black hair and a bit of jawline mask.

Ichigo was forcefully reminded of Tatsuki as he glanced at the hairstyle.

The next was an average sized man whose mask covered half of the left of his face, including his eye. Unlike the last three, the man on the right was dark skinned, had short black hair, and almost no mask left. The most astounding thing was the fact that his sword was strapped to his back, not unlike Ichigo's. In fact, it looked amazingly similar. As if there was a white, unbandaged version of Zangetsu's shikai on his back.

The others had the standard simple form Zanpakuto on their sides. The dark skinned man raised his arm and pointed it flat at the wall to their side, which fell down gracefully, revealing a large room. When he spoke, his voice was undeniably calm.

"Whoever is the strongest, fight me." His eyes did not leave Ichigo, but Zaraki stepped in front and walked headlong into the room, grinning wildly.

"That'd be me." he added, disappearing into the darkness. The ebony man followed without a word, and the wall raised behind them. The female in the group did the same, but without waiting for an opponent she walked in.

They had a feeling it'd be smart to just fight the Espada now. Rukia looked like she was ready to follow, but Byakuya stopped her with a hand. "I will take this one." he said coldly, walking in. The wall immidiately closed.

The tall man pointed to the cieling while the average man pointed to the floor. In a trapdoor like fashion, they both opened. Renji grinned and stepped forward into the floor, disappearing without a sound. The remaining Espada was glaring at Unohana, but she did not move. Kyouraku stepped in front of her and smiled gallantly.

"I shall take your place, Captain Unohana." he spoke as if he were the knight in shining armor. He moved forward, jumping into the cieling without much effort. When all the Espada were gone, Unohana spoke.

"Isane, go with Ichigo and Rukia. Ukitake and I will stay here to aid the others." she glanced at Ukitake and he gave a short nod, lowering himself to the floor and sitting indian style.

Isane nodded and walked towards the other two, ''Yes Captain'' she added before following them as they continued down the hallway.

After a few minutes, Rukia turned back thoughtfully, Ichigo glanced at her questioningly.

"Er...well...everyone thinks there's something between those two. Why did she need Ukitake to stay with her? He was never very good at Healing Kidou." she shook her head and began walking.

Ichigo gulped "Great, another bit of information I didn't want to know."

Isane, on the other hand, kept her mouth shut, she already knew what was 'going on' between her Captain and Captain Ukitake, but she knew if she said anything; well, there'd be problems.

She valued her life, and Unohana was scary when she was mad.

They soon came upon a large room like the one they'd entered in. The three stopped not soon after the exit of the hallway. They were staring at what appeared to be the outside. A massive tiled floor stretching on as far as they could see. The cieling, if it could be called that, was made to mimic Hueco Mundo's sky.

"It's like Urahara's shop. Don't tell me Aizen thinks this is cool." Ichigo scoffed, frowning lightly.

"It was not Lord Aizen who built this."

"It was us."

Two Arrancar walked slowly toward the trio, their steps echoing loudly on the tiled floor.

They were twins. Two rather tall men standing at 6'0 even, with short spikey red hair that went in any direction it chose. Rukia vaguely thought they looked a bit like a mix of Renji and Ichigo.

_Oh Gods we're screwed..._ she thought absently.

They were both exceptionally pale, and both had their zanpakuto horizontal across the back of their waist. The one on the right had his left forehead covered in mask. The one on the left had his right covered. If brought together, it appeared that they'd fit together perfectly.

"Jin."

"Jun."

They spoke their names quickly, and calmly, then spoke together.

"Primera Espadas."

Ichigo stared at the two of them, frowning lightly. "Espada's'?" he paused. "As in two Primera Espada?"

Rukia's hand drifted toward her blade, as did Isane's. Ichigo didn't move an inch until they both touched their hilt. He moved sideways and stood in front of the both of them.

"Judging from the fact that there are two of them, they're probably both just as strong as a Primera Espada, which means they're twice as strong as normal Espada. They're way past Captain level, nevermind Vice-Captain level." His voice was even, but somehow remained firm.

"I didn't come to be protected, Ichigo! We had this conversation last time!" Rukia seemed upset.

"I let you fight then because you had a chance of winning. I will not let you throw away your life uselessly. In fact, you and Vice Captain Kotetsu, both of you, go back into the hallway and wait for me there, I may need healing later on." he flashed Rukia a quick grin, and then stepped forward.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami. I'll fight the both of you." he grabbed Zangetsu, the white cloth unravelling itself, and brought it forward.

"Pretentious, this one is."

"Indeed, Jin. Very pretentious."

"Shall we kill him slowly?"

"Indeed."

The pair burst forward, darting back and forth and disappearing from Rukia and Isane's views. The two women were at the entrance now, watching helplessly. There wasn't much they could do now.

They reappeared a mere foot from Ichigo, one to his front right, the other to his front left. Both had red energy spiralling in their hands as they brought them forward to propel the Cero into Ichigo. Before it reached him, he had disappeared. His reiatsu increased exponentially as soon as he vanished. He reappeared some twenty feet behind the two. Their eyes wide as they realised he was faster than they thought. They whipped around to face him, and as they did, two huge gashes appeared in either of their shoulders.

Ichigo was in his Bankai mode. The thin black blade clinked slightly as he turned to face them.

"Not as strong as you hoped, were you?" his voice had changed from light and airy to down to earth. He seemed alot more serious now, he was ready to finish this fight quickly.

The both of them vanished with a bass heavy version of the shunpo sound, reappearing behind Ichigo, who didn't move as they drew their blades in a wild airborne form of battoujutsu.

Ichigo's reiatsu cranked up another notch, and both blades stopped dead on his neck. Not even a drop of blood was drawn from him. His hollow mask was on him now, and the cold eyes stared at the two before him, who leapt backwards.

"You may as well call out your swords, or I'll kill you both too fast." he said simply, waiting.

"You'll regret this, shinigami."

"Or better, we won't give you time to!"

They both put their blades up to form an X, whereupon the light show started, brilliant red reiatsu flooding from them.

"**Mold, Gaitie.**" the twin Arrancar said simulaneously. Their reiatsu reached it's peak, and Ichigo grimaced. They were not as strong as he had suspected. Together they were maybe as strong as a Primera Espada, but apart, they were no stronger than Ulquiorra.

The light dispersed, revealing the two arrancar; or rather, the one arrancar. There was now a giant bipod hollow looking being standing in front of Ichigo with two scimitars in it's hands. It had no head, instead, Jin and Jun's heads were poking out from the sickly looking skin just below the shoulders.

"Kuroi Getsuga." as he spoke, Ichigo brought his blade down quickly, smiling as the black mass of reiatsu rushed toward his enemy.

It hit dead on, splitting the unfortunate Primera Espada's in two. Before he could proclaim victory, however, the two halfs lifted themselves and pulled themselves together, forcing Ichigo to recall Lunuganga doing the same thing.

Jin and Jun laughed, the right arm lifted and swung, shooting out and extending like play-doh at high speeds. The scimitar missed Ichigo by an inch as he dodged to the right, sliding out of the way and not bothering to move except for the bare minimum. A mistake, he later recalled.

From the arm that missed and was still extending, a sharp edged lump of 'bone' shot from the side, impaling Ichigo on it's length. He looked down at the offending weapon, something resembling susprise etched on his features.

"Who woulda known it? You can cut me after all. In fact, this is way better than a cut." he was smiling, even through the blinding pain. With two shinigami adept at healing not far away, he'd be fine. His free hand raised and grabbed the stiff bone, snapping it without effort and stepping back as the arm backtracked. Jin and Jun were giggling and discussing the best way to kill him slowly. He wrenched the bone from his body without hesitation, watching as his blood splattered all over the pure white tile.

"Ow."

Rukia had her hands over her mouth, while Isane was restraining her with a hand on her shoulder. Rukia seemed like she would shunpo to Ichigo if Isane dropped her arm, so she kept her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't, please, Rukia. He'll be okay."

As she spoke, he proved her hypothesis correct. He vanished, reappearing behind the Primera Espada's. Three large gashes ripped on the being, but the two laughed, yelling loudly about how useless it was to cut him.

"You think so? You think you can stab me and somehow you expect me to give up? Ha! I'm going to tear you to shreds!" Ichigo smiled, and his eyes changed, the mask grew around his head like a helmet.

_"FINALLY Ichigo! You take forever to let me out!" _the Ichigo that was no longer Ichigo yelled. Hollow Ichigo burst forward, running at a visible pace toward his enemy. Before coming upon them, he disappeared and reappeared over their heads, to the right side. He brought Zangetsu down on their shoulder, right where the head of Jun was being protected. Jun laughed,

"You cannot penetrate the armor around us!"

"It's nigh impossible!" Jin added.

"_KUROI GETSUGA"_ Hollow Ichigo yelled, grinning wildly as the black reiatsu ripped through Jun, severing his body in two.

He turned the blade sideways and swung, his entire body was now between the two halfs of the massive creature. "_Kuroi Getsuga."_ he said in an inanely calm voice. The reiatsu ripped through Jin at the waist, and the being fell to it's knees, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Only the now lifeless bodies of the two Espada were left, slowly deteriorating into each individual soul they were made of, there were probably millions.

Ichigo's mask shattered, and in a burst of reiatsu, he was back in Shikai mode, He shuddered slowly and fell to the ground. Or at least, he was trying to fall to the ground. A pair of small hands grabbed onto his chest and heaved him up and turned him around onto his back.

"Idiot could've healed my wounds..." Ichigo said shakily.

"Don't call Vice Captain Kotetsu an idiot! You JUST fell down." came Rukia's voice. His hazy eyes registered the bright violet ones in front of him.

"Not her...idiot...hollow...stupid..."

_I resent that, you know, I was busy fighting._

Ichigo felt warmth envelope his abdomen, his eyes focused on a pair of hands now glowing green, hovering over his stomach.

"Thanks." he said simply, feeling strength spread through him again. "You're a lifesaver, Vice Captain Kotetsu."

"Oh sure, just ignore me, strawberry." it was Rukia's voice. There were four hands.

"That feels nice..." he said absently, not sure what was going in his mind. He was fairly certain he'd lost too much blood, and so was delusional.

"Pshaw. Only number 9. I'm insulted." Kyouraku's voice was loud and airy as he jumped out of the arena, the remains of his enemy splattered all over the walls.

"You should be grateful your fight was so easy. Though these walls surpress reiatsu, I'm sure Captain Kuchiki is using his Bankai, maybe even Senkei." Ukitake said jovially, greeting his friend. Unohana was standing straight, smiling slightly.

Zaraki reappeared, breaking through the wall rather than bothering to find how to open it as the Espada had done.

"That big guy was pretty tough. I think he said he was number 3." he rumbled, leaning against the wall.

Tough would be an understatement for anyone else. He was covered with gashed and slices all over his body. Blood dripped down even as he spoke. Unohana moved toward him, smiling gently. She was the only person he was truly afraid of, because he figured 'If a human Doctor knew a million ways to kill you, just imagine how many ways the Captain of the healing division knew.'

"Relax please." she said coolly as he hands began to glow a bright blue-green. The wounds stopped bleeding and slowly began closing themselves.

"Without wrappings, this is all I can do. Don't stretch too much or they will reopen." she commanded, and all present knew he would obey.

Renji appeared next, falling from the cieling. He had his baboon king outfit on, though his blade had resealed. Apparently he decided, or maybe it was Zabimaru, that he looked better with it on.

"I got number 6. Pain in the ass, kept running away and shootin' at me from afar." he paused, then added hastily "Captains." with a quick bow.

"No need for that, Abarai, please, relax." Ukitake said. "This is not even a sanctioned mission, so I'm sure formalities can be dropped."

"I will insist on keeping my own formalities, and I would hope to get the same from the rest of you." The cold voice cut across Ukitake. Byakuya walked back into the hall. He had a cut the length of his right cheek and a long cut on his arm. He shook his head at Unohana, who, for once, did not insist on healing him.

"She deserves to be remembered. She earned these injuries." In truth, she had been one of the hardest fights of his life. She was the Second Espada. And she had a strict code of Honor, Loyalty, and even of nobility. If she wasn't a Hollow serving Aizen, he may have enjoyed her company.

Ukitake stood from his position, beginning to walk toward Ichigo and the others. "Well, shall we join them? I assume everything is going according to Aizen's plan so far." he said, rather pessimisticly. The others nodded grimly and followed behind him.

When Ichigo woke again, he was aware that he had a pillow.

'Where did we get a pillow in Hueco Mundo?' he idly wondered, before realising it was a person, and not a pillow. He was resting his head in someone's lap? He opened his eyes, looking up. A pair of violet circles gazed at him.

Rukia smiled lightly. He was awake!

"Hey... guys." he said, looking in front of him. Isane and Rukia both looked forward, suddenly noticing the Captains walking toward them.

"Wait, where's Nel? Dondo? Pessche? Even Grimmjow? Don't tell me they're..."

It suddenly dawned on them.

"I...don't know. I remember they were with us when the Espada came...but since then. Oh my god, we lost four of our rank and didn't even notice." Rukia was frowning, staring at them.

"Perhaps they were leading us to a trap that failed." Byakuya said coolly.

"NO. Nel would never do that! And as much as I hate to say it, I trust Grimmjow. They must have a plan..." Ichigo helplessly added. He had no idea what they could accomplish on their own. Only god knew.

"At any rate, I am sure they will be ahead." Unohana spoke quietly.

They nodded their assent, and, with a helping hand from Rukia, Ichigo lead the way, still a bit dizzy.

He seemed to be healing alot faster than normal Shinigami, probably thanks to his Hollow regeneration. Apparently he was able to use it even when not in Hollow form, though it was slower.

"I feel hollow reiatsu ahead." Ukitake said "Maybe two hundred meters." though the tile was perfectly white and the cieling mimiced Hueco Mundo's sky, there was still a limit to how far they could see.

Little did they realise, a pair of green and a pair of blue eyes were watching them approach, waiting patiently.

It came into view slowly as they walked, revealing itself from pitch blackness into being. 'It' being a massive structure within the building. It was a pyramid, and as the top was revealed, it was shown to be probably 300 meters tall. And at the very top, standing proud atop his pyramid, was Aizen. Beside him stood Gin and Tousen, flanking him by a few steps.

Dondo and Pessche were at the foot of the pyramid, slouched over, bleeding on the white tile. Ichigo rushed forward, tipping Pessche over and shaking him, trying to wake them. Unohana put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him off, she knelt down beside Pessche and began healing him, Isane was doing the same with Dondo, Isane seemed to be sweating at the strain.

Rukia knelt beside Dondo and began healing him as well, trying to take some of the strain from Kotetsu.

"Aizen!" Where are Nel and Grimmjow?! Tell me now!" Ichigo raised his blade, pointing it at Aizen. His scowl firmly in place.

"Oh? Neliel Tu, you mean?" Gin moved forward as Aizen spoke, pushing Nel toward him. Aizen grabbed her and lifted her up by the scruff of her neck.

"She will die here. As will Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." He nodded to Gin, who drew Shinso. Ichigo's face hardened.

He bent his knees, speaking as he did; "_**GINKAI**_"

Like a shot he was off, or at least, they thought he was. Shinso shot towards Nel, aiming right at her heart.

Well, it was, until the pure white blade slammed against it, changing it's angle. It was directed at Aizen. At the same time, Ichigo's Hollow arm was slicing through the air toward Aizen's elbow.

Shinso stopped with a 'ping' against Aizen's temple, and he released Nel, lowering his arm to avoid the strike. Ichigo switched his blade to his Hollow hand by releasing it and swinging himself in a circle. He didn't give the blade a chance to fall, but grasped it with his free hand and swung it around at Aizen's head.

As his free arm spun around, he reached out, grabbing Nel around the waist and continuing his swing. Aizen leaned backwards, avoiding the blade with ease.

Ichigo's feet touched ground, or one of them did. It pushed sideways and off the pyramid, down to the foot, where he released Nel, staring up at Aizen.

Aizen was laughing.

"Kurosaki, so pathetic. I was expecting you to be smarter. Grimmjow is dead." he resumed his hearty laugh.

Ichigo was at the top again, apparently Aizen was the only one who could keep track of his movements.

Grimmjow was impaled upon Tousen's sword, steadily dripping blood, his head down.

"Cannot protect the ones you care for, I see. You failed him, as you failed your dear mother." Aizen added, his confident smile securely in place. Ichigo's face hardened and he-

Aizen's smile disappeared in an instant, his sword was drawn faster than a blink of the eye. The sound of metal against metal erupted from Aizen's position, and the force of the blow created a massive storm of dust, pummeling the ground at Aizen's feet to sand and throwing it up.

Ichigo had not moved.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife, Sosuke."

Isshin Kurosaki, in full Shinigami garb, was pressing his Zanpakuto to Aizen's, creating an obnoxious scraping sound.

"D-DAD?!" Ichigo's reaction was, as predicted, loud.

Isshin's face was far more serious than Ichigo ever remembered, he pushed backwards, landing silently at the top of the steps.

"Yes, Ichigo. I'm a Shinigami. AND A CAPTAIN TOO!" he added the last part with his usual attitude, motioning toward the white haori tied at his arm. "Well I was, anyway. I can't take him, Ichigo. Only you can, so you will. But I'm helping." He turned his attention toward Tousen, as the smoke was finally breaking. Tousen's head was lieing four feet from his body. Grimmjow was smiling his usual insane smile, his blade, Pantera, splattered with blood.

He fell, still grinning, to the ground. He was healed, but the blood loss seemed too much. Byakuya, Kyouraku, Zaraki, and Ukitake were behind them, most of them stoic, but Zaraki smiling. Ichigo's voice became warped with the Hollow's, combining them fluently.

"Aizen, you're about to die. Is there anything you'd like to add?" he brought his blade to a ready position as soon as he finished speaking, with a slight clink.

"Hah. You do not possess the power to kill me. Not even if you all fought at once." his confidence did not reach his eyes, which were darting between them. "Gin. Pick two opponents, if you will. Any whom you want."

Gin Ichimaru was staring at them, or they figured he was. His grin was wide and his eyes looked shut.

"Mmmmm. Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku. I'd love to see the dual blades fight together for the last time." his smile widened as he spoke, and he drew Shinso.

Said Captains stepped forward, watching him wearily. What was Gin thinking, trying to fight both dual blade Captains?

"Then I will defeat Captains Kenpachi and Kuchiki. Former Captain Kurosaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Interesting combination. Brute force, elegant range, unnerving tactics, and pure speed. This will end quickly." Aizen said, smiling as his Zanpakuto left it's sheath.

"Yes, Aizen." Isshin started.

"It will be over quickly." Ichigo finished.

* * *

Oh noes! Aizen has a plan! Maybe. So be truthful, who noticed that Nel and the others vanished? Eh? Eh? Large fight scene next chapter, probably involving Bankai's that I'll need to make up. Isshin's, Ukitake and Kyouraku's, Aizen's and Gin's. 

Reviews for me! 'Cause I'd love to know what you think, and what to change.

P.S. I did this chapter rather quickly, so excuse spelling mistakes and the like.

P.P.S. I am now writing an Original Novel. Unfortunately, that means my fanfictions shall become even slower in their updating. Hopefully, over Christmas break, I'll be able to crank out a new chapter for all three stories and still finish a few pages a day of my book. Harts. :P

Blarggy


	9. Chapter 9

Potential, Chapter nine

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

* * *

The fight erupted almost instantly, Aizen soon left the top of his own pyramid, using shunpo to escape to ground level. Ichigo was leading the assault, the others were simply trying to inflict any damage possible. Aizen had yet to release his blade, and was instead toying with Ichigo as they fought.

Ichigo's perfectly white blade came slamming vertically down on Aizen's, who blocked effortlessly. Ichigo switched his center of balance downwards as the pair flew backwards. He slid his blade off of Aizen's, latter's blade swung forward, just over Ichigo's head. Meanwhile, Ichigo used his lowered center of gravity to swing upwards at Aizen. His intention, obviously, was to cut his foe in twain. Aizen blocked the cut with a single finger.

"Kurosaki!" The Kuchiki noble's voice rang out, and Ichigo suddenly had an epiphany. Both he and Aizen were surrounded by the pink petals of Senbonzakura. He dove backwards, away from Aizen, and the petals separated to allow him to pass. From the outside, it seemed to be a perfect sphere around Aizen. It constricted tight, ripping and shredding at whatever was left inside.

Isshin had released his zanpakuto, Yuuga na Bakuhatsu, which had taken the form of a Nagimaki, an extremely long handled katana. Before Senbonzakura even began scattering, he aimed his zanpakuto towards the sphere, speaking the keyword to activate Yuuga na Bakuhatsu's power;

"Buumu."

Senbonzakura scattered right as a line of red, like a laser beam, darted towards where Aizen was assumed still inside. As soon as it reached it's destination, a massive explosion engulfed the entire area. Apparently, Yuuga na Bakuhatsu had about as much subtlety as Isshin himself.

The smoke lingered in the still air for a few moments, hovering quietly and shrouding the aftermath of the combined attack.

"Heh. Still not enough, hm?" Aizen's voice floated from the debris, mocking them. Even Byakuya's Bankai did not seem to be enough to faze Aizen. The dust floated away, revealing a _smirking_ Aizen.

Ichigo was already upon him, slashing wildly on an angle, the hollow half of his face positively alight with happiness, the other in what appeared to be completely stoic, quite un-Ichigo of Ichigo. As Aizen's blade came to meet Ichigo's pure white one, Ichigo vanished. Aizen couldn't stop the slight widening of his eyes, Ichigo was even harder to follow up close.

He barely had time to shunpo towards Kenpachi as the white blade crashed through his back, ripping apart the vertebrae in the process. Or it should have. Nothing happened, the blade simply flew straight through as if it hit nothing, and Aizen was unaffected. Instead, he attacked Kenpachi head on, who had previously been left out of the 'fun'. Aizen vanished for a split second, appearing behind Kenpachi with his blade covered in blood.

Kenpachi almost exploded. His blood went flying everywhere, even going so far as to splatter on Gin Ichimaru, who was currently battling the two other Captains.

What a convenient transition, no?

Currently, Ukitake and Kyouraku had both released their blades, and were attacking Gin in earnest. Gin's fox smile never left his face as he battled the two senior Captains, relentlessly spearing at them with Shinso and somehow remaining untouchable. His insane fighting style and reckless attacks kept the two on edge, even with their twin blades, they couldn't pin him down.

Gin was smiling, staring, and breathing calmly at the two senior Captains who were panting as they stood side by side, facing Gin.

Byakuya's Bankai strove to make contact with Aizen, who seemed unaffected by everything thrown at him. But Ichigo suddenly had a revelation, he realized the Aizen they were fighting was just an illusion, and couldn't be harmed. He had watched his blade fly straight through Aizen's back and not make contact. And despite appearances, Ichigo was not all brawn and no brain.

Kenpachi was not so lucky as to have such a revelation, he was bleeding on the ground, his entire body covered in slashes. He was grinning. He grinned right up to the point when he passed out from blood loss, an odd warming sensation spreading through his body. Unohana frantically began healing him, her cool demeanor faltering as her eyes darted between what seemed to be hundreds of cuts.

Isshin fought the illusion Aizen hard, his odd fighting style seeming to put Aizen on edge. Of course, Isshin did not know he was fighting an illusion, so when it disappeared and reappeared behind him, slicing him across the back, he was unprepared.

Of course, that wasn't the end for Isshin, he was back in the fighting after a quick check of his back. He was a former Captain, after all, Urahara would never forgive him if he died from one little slash. He would disgrace exiled Captains everywhere.

Ichigo, meanwhile, had realized where the self proclaimed King of Hueco Mundo would be if nobody could see him. Right on the throne at the top of the pyramid, watching them all battle nothing.

"Shirou Getsuga!" Ichigo unleashed a massive blue-white arc of reiatsu at the throne, which exploded like a bomb. At the same time, the illusion Aizen vanished, revealing the real Aizen, who was now standing near the throne, anger etched on his face.

"Brat, who do you think you are?" Aizen spat, his sword raised toward Ichigo. As he spoke, he slowly vanished, to be replaced by another illusion Aizen, but Ichigo already knew it was an illusion. Ichigo turned towards his father and Byakuya, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Keep fighting him!"

It was all they needed, the two, Captain and ex-Captain turned and battled the illusion with all they had. Byakuya's Senbonzakura's petals streaming at the illusion but always missing, Isshin fighting with speed and insanity.

Ichigo was already gone, lost inside his head. Literally.

The blue sky stretched out in front of him, clouds vertical in every direction. Zangetsu and his hollow self stood quietly facing him, both unusually grim. His hollow spoke first.

"_Whatcha gonna do, King?"_

"**Yes, Ichigo. Why are you here and not fighting?" **Zangetsu sounded almost disappointed.

Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I can't fight him, because I can't find him. But I've got an idea, can you help me?" he seemed a little miffed to be asking for help when he had supposedly dominated the two of them.

"_Course, King. If you die, we die. You gotta' win, right?_" His hollow grinned. "_Want me to take over?" _

"No, I'm fine. I need you help…sensing reiatsu." Ichigo said at length, his eyes down.

Zangetsu laughed, his deep voice reverberating inside Ichigo's mind.

**Very well, Ichigo. I shall lend you my power.**

_Yeah, and mine too._

Ichigo's eyes opened, shining blue even through the half Hollow mask on his face.

Kyouka Suigetsu; Mirror Flower, Water Moon. Ichigo had his idea, and with the full power of his soul on his side, he could sense what he wanted. Aizen's illusions, like looking in a mirror or lake without any disturbances, were backwards. The reiatsu patterns were slightly different, because they were mirrored. It was almost imperceptible, even to a master of kidou; but with Ichigo's newfound assistance, he was able to detect the minor fluctuations.

And at the same time, he was able to detect where the reiatsu was being mirrored from as well. And therefore, where Aizen was. Something he hadn't been able to do the first time. He had killed an illusion, and everyone believed it to be real. This time he would not make the same mistake.

Just like that, Ichigo moved forward, decisive in his movements. He used shunpo and stopped barely an inch from where he knew Aizen to be, swinging his blindingly white blade horizontally. The blade impacted against nothing, and Ichigo felt the familiar tinge of steel against steel.

"Shirou Getsuga." Ichigo's voice did not falter. It was a simple proclamation of death.

The white blast erupted from the sword, condensing Ichigo's massive reiatsu into what he hoped would be the final blast.

But it didn't. Not that easily, not against a man with at least twice the strength of a Captain. But Aizen was indeed alive. But his blade was not faring as well. Kyouka Suigetsu was cracked, and the illusions were broken.

Zaraki was breathing. Kyouraku was not. He had taken Shinso to the chest and had held Gin firm, allowing Ukitake to finish the fight. The old friends were more effective in battle than anyone, even if it meant their lives.

Unohana fell upon Kyouraku, sweating terribly, her reiatsu lowering, Isane joined her immediately afterwards, likewise exhausted. Ukitake, too, helped, coughing feverishly.

Aizen was cornered, alone and without his swords ability, what could he do? Run away.

Ichigo didn't let him.

Aizen flash stepped away, moving as fast as possible towards the exit of his own underground complex. A large beam of red flew toward the exit, detonating upon impact like a bomb. The tunnel collapsed.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Aizen was encased in a field of black. The glowing pink swords flowing silently around him. His eyes darted around. Even a man with twice the strength of a Captain couldn't defeat a good few Captains. Or Ichigo, perhaps the most frightening of them all.

Ichigo stepped into through the black, Byakuya following soon after, holding a single sword. Zaraki stepped in a few seconds after, grinning wildly, even with all his injuries only partially healed.

Ichigo's amber and yellow mismatched eyes glanced over at the last one to enter, Rukia. The one who had in effect started the entire debacle. He didn't blame her, if it weren't for her, he couldn't use his power to protect people.

Aizen's usually calm eyes glanced between the two Captains, Ichigo, and then to Rukia. They narrowed. He darted forward, sprinting at inhuman speeds even Ichigo barely saw. He was too far away, he couldn't get to Rukia in time. The clang of steel on steel rang throughout the Senkei, Rukia had blocked. But not only that, Isshin was there. Wearing something extremely reminiscent of Ichigo's Bankai outfit, it was formfitting, red, and not ragged at the bottom.

It didn't draw as much attention as his blade, which was identical to Zangetsu in Bankai, aside from the fac that it was red. Like father like son.

"Bankai. Yuuga na Bakuhatsu, Sugoi Buumu." Isshin's power had yet to be revealed. But judging from the 'boom' in buumu, it was likely something that exploded. Using his free hand to push Rukia away, he spun his blade around and allowed Aizen's to fall into his shoulder. He braced his blade against the back of Aizen's, effectively holding Kyouka Suigetsu deep in his own flesh.

"Boom, Aizen." Isshin said, his ever present grin widening.

And boom it did, two bodies flew from the explosion of red. Aizen, who's outfit no longer had an upper half, and Isshin, who was bleeding from several places. Grinning, still.

Zaraki burst forward at the same time as Byakuya, right as Aizen recovered. Aizen's blade blocked against Zaraki's from the top as Byakuya slid himself to the right, slicing his blade across Aizen's side.

Rukia and Ichigo glanced towards each other, nodded, and moved into the fray.

Aizen's speed was still nearly unparalleled, the man was fast. Ichigo could barely keep up with his speed. The others were left in the dust as the two flash stepped away, Kyouka Suigetsu clashing against Zangetsu and the hollow claws alike.

Unfortunately for Aizen, the Senkei was keeping him trapped, and it was only a matter of time before he fell under it's influence. His speed dropped, and Ichigo seized the opportunity.

Taking Zangetsu in both hands, he swung the blade with almighty force, slamming it against Aizen's. "Shirou Getsuga!" he cried, the white energy arc slamming point blank into Aizen and his blade.

It was too much for any zanpakuto, never mind one that had already been cracked.

Without so much as a sound, Aizen's blade broke in two, the top half fell with a clang to the ground.

"Cero." His hollow-morphed voice spoke with something akin to glee as the claws formed a point and pushed themselves into Aizen's chest. The explosion ripped upwards, the bass heavy sound that accompanied the blast reverberated through the cavernous room. The red energy pushed through the Senkei, shattering some of the blades in the process.

Renji, who was strong, but not enough to match Aizen, was assisting the others healing the wounded when Aizen was defeated. He knew Ichigo would be the one to do it. He knew they'd win. But he also knew it would come at a price. Grimmjow was almost dead. They didn't know if he'd live, and they knew they needed him to help Nel reestablish some sort of leadership in Hueco Mundo, lest the entire place go to hell and have thousands of Hollows invade Earth, or worse; Soul Society.

"Captain Unohana, Grimmjow needs you!" he called to her. Exhausted as she and Isane were, they dutifully came to Grimmjow's aid, trying their hardest to heal the internal hemorrhaging.

Soon enough, Ukitake came to Grimmjow's side as well, pushing his reiatsu into the Arrancar. Not something he'd ever planned to do, but Grimmjow had rendered them a great service in defeating Tousen.

Ichigo stood at the foot of the pyramid, breathing heavily and leaning on Rukia.

"Well that was a bitch."

Rukia normally would have scolded him for using such harsh language, but she just couldn't find it in her. They had defeated Aizen, after everything they had been through together, they actually beat him.

It left only one question.

_What now?_

She would likely be recalled to Soul Society, and Ichigo would likely live out the rest of his life in the real world. Never mind the uproar this mission was going to cause; when Yamamoto discovered multiple Captains had just up and left the Seireitei to accompany Kurosaki on a mission into the depths of the enemy's territory.

And that would not be good.

Because she couldn't be with Ichigo.

* * *

Epilogue next.

**Blarggy's Rant: **Since Incarnate and Outcast didn't receive anything akin to this fan fiction's praise, and resulted in what was in my eyes a failure, I'm cutting them and removing them. They're no longer affiliated with this story in any way, and I probably won't be continuing them. I am, however, starting a new story. And as such, I've cut this one far short. I had intended to have them all die, then lead into Incarnate, then finish that, then lead into Outcast. My total word count for the three was supposed to be 50k or more. But due to School, Real Life, and lack of interest, I'll just cut this one here.

My new Fiction:

It will be a post-war fiction with POSSIBLE connections to this one, As such, two major pairings have already been decided on. Matsumoto-Hitsugaya, and Ichigo-Rukia. Probably going to be named Reincarnate, and it will focus on Hitsugaya's story, accompanied by an Original Character(hey, if the Anime can invent 'Patrol squad' members strong enough to be Captain, so can I!)

I hope you enjoyed this story, thanks for reading!

Blarggy


	10. Epilogue

Potential, Epilogue.

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Kubo does.

* * *

A routine day finished in the routine way. Rukia disappearing inside of the closet and Ichigo scowling ever so slightly with his hands behind his head, slowly drifting off to sleep.

HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW.

Apparently, the Hollow didn't feel like ceasing their attacks, even with the downfall of Aizen.

Ichigo sighed, pulling himself out of bed and using his Substitute Badge to remove himself from his body, yawning and stretching, he paused to look back at the closet, from which Rukia was emerging, in Shinigami form.

"C'mon, midget."

It had been like this since after Aizen's defeat, ever since then, it had been…normal between the two. Ichigo noted this when she kicked him in the shins and stepped out the window, toward the familiar musky reiatsu of the hollow.

He followed silently, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, in no hurry. The hollow was a small fry, Rukia could handle it without a problem. And while he knew he had to protect her, he knew she didn't always need his help.

As he expected, the lizard-like hollow was slain by **Sode No Shirayuki **in no time at all.

The hollow disintegrated, leaving behind only a small splatter of blood on the concrete. Rukia sheathed her sword, stepping toward Ichigo.

"Good job." he said, scratching his head.

She kept walking, right into him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, Ichigo." her voice was muffled, pressed into his shirt.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly for a second, before returning to their deep amber. He smiled, wrapping her in his much larger arms.

"For what, midget?" he asked, grinning.

"For understanding, Strawberry." she held tighter, pulling herself into him; feeling his smothering reiatsu. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Rukia,"

She looked up, amethyst met amber. He was smiling.

"just stay by my side." he finished simply.

She punched him in the side, but he didn't miss the blush on her cheeks.

"I have to anyways, I was stationed here by the Captain Commander, and I'm definitely not staying with Urahara." she said gruffly, turning away and walking toward Ichigo's house.

"Let's go home, it was only that one." she called out. It was then Ichigo realized he'd been standing still, watching her.

"Yeah yeah. Home." he said, jogging to catch up with her.

It was then, he decided, that the Captain Commander was not as cruel as he seemed. The old man definitely did this on purpose.

* * *

"Ah….ah….ACHOO!" Captain Commander Yamamoto sneezed. A chorus of several "Bless you"'s came from several of the Captains in the meeting.

"Yes yes. Now, all in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki become fifth squad Captain." the Commander announced.

A matching chorus of I's came next, and the commander nodded.

"Unanimous, then. Very well, recall Kurosaki and Kuchiki from the real world."

* * *

It was then Ichigo had a bad feeling in his gut, and not from Rukia's punch, either. Something bad had just happened. Something very bad.

_Fin._

Blarggy's Rant: And that's the end of Potential. I may or may not begin work on a Sequel, for which I have some pretty good ideas. If enough people review and like this story, I'll work on the next, which will focus more on Ichigo and Rukia's relationship, as well as a new story and probably a new enemy.

At any rate, thank you for reading Potential, and as always, Review to make me happy! Who knows what I'll do if I don't get reviews. I might hang myself.

(/internet)

Nah, not gonna happen.

Blarggy


End file.
